The Dead Last and the Drama Queen
by JamoonX
Summary: How will the academy days and the life as a ninja change when the Kyuubi decides to train Naruto, to get the respect he deserves? How will his fellow students react upon seeing something else, something deeper within the knucklehead? „Enemies shall fall in fear, and allies bow in respect upon hearing the name Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Lord!“ NaruIno
1. Meeting the Kyuubi

_A/N: This is a NaruIno story. It is going to contain attacks not from the Naruto series (basically I take them from all universes I like). So, I will always say which attack you should compare those in this fic to to understand them. I will start this story in the academy days of Naruto. Since I actually like NaruHina and do not like the idea of her with someone else (do not bother to ask why I like Naruto with other girls, I do not know it either), I am going to pretend she does not exist in that story. Easy, right? God, the power of an author feels good. Anyways, enjoy my first fanfic ever, The Dead Last and the Drama Queen._

 ** _„No sleep for you tonight, brat. NOW STAND UP!"_**

„Huh, who's there? Where are you?", a more than startled blonde shinobi, going by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, shouted, while searching for the source of the voice. Strangely, it seemed as if the voice was coming out of his head.

 ** _„Oh yeah, how could I forget?",_** the deep, animalistic voice grunted.

Suddenly, Naruto's vision blurred, while his eyes closed and succumbed to a strange feeling of being overpowered. When he opened his eyes again, he stood in a large, black hall. What caught his eyes was a strange set of iron bars, seemingly forming a cage. Standing up on a bit shaky legs, he stared closer to the cage.

 ** _„Step forward, kit.",_** the deep voice said, coming out of the cage.

„Who are you, where are we?", the afraid boy asked, not familiar with the new surroundings.

 ** _„Did I stutter? STEP FORWARD!"_** , the now frustrated voice roared, patience constantly slipping away from the unknown being.

Cautiously, though steadily, the boy walked towards the cage. When he almost reached it, he found two gigantic red eyes, looking through his eyes, as if trying to find his soul and devour it. Even though he wanted to shudder, the knucklehead refused to be afraid and stood on the black ground with a solid stance, waiting for the being to speak again.

 ** _„Welcome, young shinobi. I can see in your eyes and tell by your memories that you do not know who I am, so let me introduce myself. I am the most feared living being in this universe, and probably beyond it as well. All living and eternal beings bow down hearing my name. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox and king of all demons."_**

„The Kyuubi? But why are you here? The Yondaime killed you, so how can you.."

 ** _„SILENCE, I AM NOT FINISHED YET! Yes, the one you humans call the Yondaime Hokage fought me in a puny attempt to kill me. For he was not able to complete his task, he had to defeat me otherwise. He took a newborn child, and sealed me inside of him. That child, kit, was you."_**

„Me? But when you are sealed inside of me, where are we now then?

 ** _„In your head, kit. Since I am sealed inside of you, I can communicate with you the way I do now, or simply speak to you in the outside world, with only you listening."_**

„But why do you contact me know all of sudden? I mean, you were here my whole life, right?". Naruto was a tad bit saddened knowing that there was a somewhat companion always by his side (even when against his will), who did not introduce himself to him earlier. Even though Naruto was a cheerful prankster, always full of energy and happiness, noone realized that he was truly alone. The only people he knew were nice to him were the Ichirakus, the only family which would willingly sell him food, and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had treated him like grandson. Also there was Iruka-sensei, the only teacher not reluctant to teach him, and being patient when Naruto was confused during classes.

None of the peers of his own age treated him with any sympathy. He, of course, liked them. In case of a pink haired kunoichi by the name of Sakura Haruno even loved them. His greatest dream was to become Hokage, and to be Hokage means to be nice to everyone, willing to protect the village with everything he has, even his life. Sakura was very pretty, he thought. So for a long time he had a huge crush on her. Without any success, since every girl in his age fawned over Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy and very promising student, albeit very cold and emotionless.

The only ones who treated him at least friendly from his age group were Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. They were the closest to what he would call friends. They treated him with a minimum of respect, seeing him as a regular human being without showing any sorts of hostility. Still, they had their families to return to after the academy time, while he went off alone.

Now, to find out there was someone who could have actually be there for him, even if it was a huge scary demon fox, made his heart ache. Until the fox started to speak again…

 ** _„I contact you now, because I am fed up with the way you are treated. The jailor of the Kyuubi, a Jinchuuriki, should be respected all around the globe, and not treated like something not even worth looking at. Believe it or not, I watched your life with a respect I never felt for a human. To me, you humans are lousy creatures, a waste of oxygen, fighting a boy your age just proves my point. Though, you face the hatred and loathing of everyone, with a very irritating grin on your face. Treating everyone in the way you do shows that there is at least one human, who understands the value of innocent life. Even though those villagers are far from innocent._** ** _To clear any confusion, I never kill without a reason. I kill for revenge, and on the attack on your village I killed with being controlled. Letting people shake in fear, that is where the real fun is."_**

„Wow, the big bad foxy likes me, how cool!", Naruto spoke, his childish personality overshadowing his initial fear.

 ** _„Do not test me, kit…"_** , the demon grumbled sinisterly.

„But nevermind, everything is okay with me. They just do not know the real me yet. When I am finally Hokage, the people will fully acknowledge me. Now, they just do not notice me."

 ** _„Do not notice you? Then let's make a little journey, shall we?"_** , Kyuubi said, while making the boy watch past memories of his life.

 _„Get out of my shop, you monster!!!"_ _„Leave my children at peace, demon!"_ _„You'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun, baka! Now get away, I have to look good when I want to become Sakura Uchiha!"_ _„I do not care if you like flowers, too, and I do not care if you like my purple clothes. Who said you can watch my clothes anyway? Get out of my way, perverted monster!"_ _„Once a dead last, always a dead last."_ _„Hn…"_ _„MONSTER! DEMON! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!!!"_

„OK, STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!", the blonde shouted desperately, already crying his eyes out. The demon did, waiting for at least a few moments until Naruto regained his composure.

„It seemed a litte foolish to think I can fool the one literally living in my head. So you being sealed in me is the reason everyone hates me, right? Why did the Yondaime do this, letting everyone hate me?"

 ** _„Correct. Another proof for the foolishness of your race, picking on someone who had no choice in his destiny. The Yondaime's reasons are a tale for another day. Now, we have more important tasks to work on. Even though you seem to act fine with being the punching bag of your fellow students and the scapegoat of the village, I am more than irritated by it. So now, we are going to make it stop."_**

„Make it stop? How?", the knucklehead asked in genuine confusion.

 ** _„Easy, kit. I will train you. And not just anywhere, but here."_**

„Here? But there is no equipment and no training dummies. And how does training me in my head make stronger in the real world?"

 ** _„Training here makes you actually trained outside, too. The knowledge of jutsus I will give you is obviously going to stay. Plus, I can transfer the changes your body goes through directly to your physical body. And finally, I can also manipulate the time flow in this chamber, extending it. When 24 hours expire in your world, a whole year expires in here._** (A/N: Obviously a reference to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from DBZ) **_Since today is Friday, you have two years to train until you need to return to your academy. I can only manipulate the time flow once a year, and only to create two artificial years here. So we have to use the time properly."_**

„And what are you going to teach me?"

 ** _„Since you seem to know the basics of chakra manipulation, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, I will intensify this directy linked to you learning jutsus. Though the first and most important jutsu you will have to learn is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It will allow you to create solid copies of yourself, and due to my nearly infinite chakra reserves, you can create a lot of them. Everything those clones learn and experience will be directly transferred to you after dispelling them, making training a lot easier and more efficient. But beware, kit. You are about to learn the most devastating jutsus known to man- and demonkind, which are going to tire you and take every ounce of energy from you. So prepare yourself for two years of blood, sweat and tears."_**

„You should know I'm used to that, foxy. What happens to my real body in the time of training?"

 ** _„I will cut off all the energy from it, only using enough to keep your vital organs functioning. I can give you nutrition inside here, which I will transfer to your body so you are not hungry or thirsty when finishing. Now, kit, any lost words before the most painful training you will ever experience starts?_**

Naruto processed the amount of information he just received. He has no reason to refuse this. Even though he is still a bit suspicious of the demon lord, he knows there is nothing much he has to lose anyway. And being as strong as the fox promises is definitely something he wants to be. So with a determinded gaze, he looks up into the devious red eyes with a cocky grin, shouting:

„Alright foxy, then give me all you've got!"

 ** _„Very well, kit. Welcome to your training",_** the Kyuubi ansered, the same, though more darker grin, plastered on his face. **_„When you step out of this hall, the time of hate and terror ends. Enemies shall fall in fear, and allies bow in respect upon hearing the name Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Lord!"_**

Dialogues:

„Hello": Spoken language

 **„Hello"** : Justus

 _„Hello"_ : Thoughts or flashbacks

 ** _„Hello"_** : Kyuubi


	2. Training

_A/N: Hey guys, enjoy the next chapter of The Dead Last and the Drama Queen. Naruto will mostly learn attacks and transformations from DBZ, but also from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and some Naruto moves. The way I give him those attacks maybe will not always make sense, but I try to do it as logical as possible. If it doesn't work, let's say it's for the sake of making my own Naruto figure._

 _I do not own Naruto, R_ and R

 _2 days after start of training, Naruto's head_

 ** _„Very good, kit. Now try again, and add more chakra."_**

After making a few handseals, Naruto shouted:„ Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, 200 exact copies of Naruto stood in the gigantic black hall. The real Naruto looked behind him in awe, never producing so many clones in one try. Even better was the feeling when he realized that he was only a bit exhausted, prooving his vast amount of chakra.

 ** _„Now kit, we will split the clones into 5 groups of 40. I can create tiny clones of myself, so that I can teach all of the clones your new jutsus. After you dispell them, their knowledge will be transferred to you. Meanwhile, we originals will work on an own technique"_**

The fox then created 5 little versions of himself, their height only reaching Naruto's waist. This caused Naruto to snicker slightly.

„Awww, look at the evil fox. When you're this tiny, you actually look very cute.", he said, while petting on of the clones' head.

 ** _„Grrr, focus on the task, brat, or I will let you only run the next month, not healing you at all.", the demon lord growled behind his seal cage._** „Yeah yeah, alright. Guys, you heard foxy. Split into groups of 40 and follow the Kyuubi clones. They will teach you our new jutsus. Got it?"

„GOT IT!", the clone army answered, as they walked of with their instructors.

 ** _„Now kit, step forward, I have something to give you."_** , the fox said in a calmer voice then before.

Naruto walked up to the Kyuubi. The Bijuu then summoned a little flask with a thick, green liquid in it, and a syringe, which he started to fill with the strange substance.

„What is this, Kyuubi?" the jinchuuriki asked perplexed.

 ** _„This is the blood of a once very mighty warrior, kit. He went by the name of Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan."_** „Broly? I have never heard that name before."

 ** _„That is, because he is not from this galaxy. I have contact with demonic beings throughout the universe. One found the rests of the once incredibly strong, though crazy warrior Broly, floating through space. We have knowledge of all living beings in this universe, and could thus classify this blood as his. The Legendary Super Saiyan is born once a millenia, so this blood is unique. I have manipulated the structure of the blood, so I can inject it into your body. Only if the blood is adapted to your blood structure, you get the powers of this warrior. His powers will include his transformation to the Legendary Super Saiyan, and his personal KI technique, the Omega Blast._** „KI technique? What is that supposed to mean?"

 ** _„Commonly, shinobi determine their elemental affinity after some time and training, right?_** Naruto nodded. **_„Well, in the universe Broly comes from, people fight with an energy called KI, not elements. It's form and control is very similar to chakra, but you don't use it to manipulate elements, but to create blasts of any kind, just from raw energy. The Omega Blast was Broly's own technique, and thus will be yours now._** „Wow, a transformation and a blast. That's so cool, teach me!", the excited blonde cheered.

Kyuubi chuckled from Naruto's motivation. **_„Easy kit, I have to inject the blood first. Show me a vein, would you?"_** Naruto did as instructed. Kyuubi inserted the blood, letting it circulate through his body. Very briefly, all of the jinchuuriki's veins flared up in a bright green colour, which died down afterwards.

It was a strange feeling in the beginning. It felt as if Naruto had grown a second resource of chakra, which then merged with his original one.

 ** _„How does that feel, kit?"_** „It's crazy, as if my power increased tenfold. I feel like I can take on the world now!". This feeling was exhilirating, and he was more then willing to test it. Strange, but very exhilirating.

 ** _„Good, that's what I wanted to hear, Legendary Super Saiyan."_** , Kyuubu growled, proud of his work.

 ** _„Now then, come on, little one. It will take a very long time for your body to fully adapt to this power and unleash its potential. Normally, the transformation to a common Super Saiyan, and the Legendary one too, comes from a need, not a desire._** (A/N: Guess whose quote that is.) **_This means you will have to put in much more effort, since you have no direct need for such a form shift. Y_** ** _our power increase through this transformation will not be as drastic as it was for Broly, since he was able to destroy a planet almost effortlessly without a transformation._** „Wow, how can someone be that powerful?", Naruto asked in awe and slight fear of such devastating power. ** _„Yes kit, Broly was very strong. Though my demon servants say he always used to call a strange name._** ** _Anyways, your body is not able to hold such a power, thus your new blood and the transformation enhances the skills you're already used to, meaning taijutsu, ninjutsu, and all of your natural senses. I will teach you a powerful genjutsu later on. Since you have now a vast increase in power potential, we can skip low level genjutsu. But for now, you will learn Broly's skills. Clear?"_** „Crystal, foxy.", came Naruto's reply.

 ** _„By the way, stop calling me that. Call me Kurama-sensei. Kurama is my actual name."_** Alright Kurama-sensei, let's start."

 ** _„Yes, let's."_** \--

 _Timeskip, 1,5 years later_ ** _„Alright kit, put in more energy. Let it surge through you whole body, as if you would let it run through you like blood, and do not let it stop!"_** Naruto followed the instructions, and let out a mighty battle cry while powering up his body. In the process, Naruto's hair got even spikier (if that's even possible), turning a neon green shade. Meanwhile, his body got bit bulkier (not as much as the original Broly, but enough to tear apart the upper part of his orange jump suit). His eyes vanished, only letting white behind. In addition, the use of Kyuubi's chakra intensified the colour of Naruto's whisker marks, and let him grow feral tooth and fangs.

With one final roar, the transformation ended and left him in the form. Kyuubi, worldlessly, summoned a body-sized mirror, letting the blonde jinchuuriki and now Legendary Super Saiyan mesmerize his now new form. He even had an aura around himself, with the same colour his hair had.

„Wow, look at how cool I am! I will make sure to kick the teme's (A/N: If anyone doesn't know, that's Naruto's nickmame for Sasuke, and I'll gladly let him call him that. Ugh, I hate that fucking emo) ass with this technique.", Naruto cheered, with a slightly more devilish, demonic and violent voice.

 ** _„Easy there, kit. I wouldn't recommend that. If you show too much of your power too fast, you will create attention throughout the teachers' and the Jounins' ranks. And believe me, that's not the kind of attention we want."_** „Huh, I guess you're right, sensei. But I certainly would love to."

 ** _„You will get your chance kit, don't worry. Now, normally, this form would let Broly lose control, throwing a very psychotic tantrum. That doesn't happen to you though, it seems, since you have a more stable mind and me holding it back a little. A very good sign. Now, try the Omega Blast, little one."_** „Alright, here it goes!"

Naruto then applied his training of the destructive blast, while screaming:„ Ki Style: Omega Blast Jutsu!". A great circle around him coloured the space different shades of green. This circle then closed, with his right hand as the center of the circle. After this process repeated itself a few times, in his hand a green ball of raw energy formed, letting out a very strange sound ( _A/N: Look up Broly's moveset from DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and listen to it for yourself. The sound is very hard to describe)._ ** _„Alright kit, FIRE AT WILL!"_** , his demon teacher roared.

Naruto did as he was told, throwing it into a far away corner of the monstrous black hall. The sound slowly vanished, until the attack hit the ground, causing a strong explosion with the size of 5 Naruto bodies ( _A/N: I know, strange way to describe it. Couldn't do it better, and had to make it smaller than the original for balancing it somehow)._ ** _„That was good, kit. When your opponent is able to hold or deflect it, you can pump several more blasts into it, to add pressure and strength._** _ **Now, since your clones already mastered the other techniques** (A/N: Gonna explain them in the next mini-chapter just dedicated for that, sorry for the many notes btw)_ _ **, your last technique for this training is the Dead Zone. Even though it's made from KI, too, its creation and effects are very similar to a genjutsu. Though, creating this attack takes a bit of time, and leaves you very vulnerable. Plus, it's not very fast, so be careful when using it. The effect of it is to let them live their most feared form of dying for 23 times, very slowly.** (A/N: Not the actual effect, I know, but screw it, my fic, my jutsus) **This attack was used by a villain called Garlic Jr., who was imprisoned in a world of darkness by the God of the planet he lived on. Since he was very afraid of this world, the jutsu has the effect I told you."**_ „Ewww, but I hate garlic, Kurama-sensei!", Naruto cringed.

 ** _„Grrr, focus kid, this isn't about food. Gather up a ball of chakra, then let it spin and implode while still holding it in a ball. This will create a black hole that is able to suck in your victim. Now think of the worst way you think you could die, and then add a bit more chakra. By this, the black hole wouldn't send your foe into a world of nothing, but the one of HIS most feared way of dying. Then let it slowly expand in your hands until its approximately three times your body size. This technique altogether is called 'Darkness Art Secret Technique: Dead Zone Jutsu'. Now, come on, brat. We've got half a year to go."_** „Hai, Kurama-sensei!"

The first tries where very clumsy, due to Naruto's inexperience with genjutsu and such specific chakra manipulation, but eventually pulling it off after the half year left, sending a Shadow Clone he created 23 times through the very painful experience of dying because of a lack of ramen in Konoha and therefore his malnutrition.

Shuddering at the mere thought of it after the clone told him about it, he turned to a demonic, yet somewhat proud looking Nine Tailed Beast.

 ** _„You have my congratulations, kit. You have used those two years very well, and managed to learn the first techniques I had in store for you. Of course you will need to train them in your world, too. But for now, you may rest. We will have the final dinner in this chamber now, student."_** „Alright, thank you very much, Kurama-sensei."

 ** _'Beware, mortals. You called for a demon, and believe me, you will get more than that. Even though he's far too gentle, his power is ready to take on his next tasks. Let's see if he can prove he's worthy to be my container in the outside world as well', Kyuubi thought._** \--

Dialogue

 ** _'Hello':_** Kyuubi thinking


	3. Mini-chapter: Naruto's new techniques

_A/N: Hello guys. This is just a brief summary of the techniques Kurama taught Naruto during their training. I couldn't really build them in to make really sense story-wise, so I am going to talk about them in this chapter_

 **biginferno:** Thanks for your review. I have just started the story, so I sure as hell won't abandon it that fast. Glad you enjoy it, my first review is positive. Yay :3

 _So anyways, Naruto's techniques:_

Transformation Jutsu: Legendary Super Saiyan

 _Similar to Broly's transformation. Though a little less bulkier, and the addition of feral teeth and fangs and more intense whisker marks._

Ki Style: Omega Blast Jutsu

 _Exactly the same as Broly's, though obviously less powerful (I can't really let Naruto destroy the earth lol)_

Darkness Style Secret Technique: Dead Zone Jutsu

 _My modified version of Garlic Jr's Dead Zone attack. It looks the same, because the process of creating the energy ball first is very brief due to Naruto's training. But in my version, this attack is a genjutsu which slowly let's the enemy die in an illusion 23 times in the most painful way they can imagine._

Burst Rush

 _No jutsu, but a taijutsu combo. Compare it to Ultimate Gohan's ulimate ability from Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, without the flying. For those who cannot look it up: Naruto/Gohan sends a flurry of punches into the opponents' belly, finished with a kick. He then makes a 180 turn for one backhand punch into the foes' face, turns back, sends a kick, punch and kick into the belly, sending the enemy flying. He makes a 180 turn again, jumping to get above the enemy, and using another backhand punch into the enemy, sending them into the ground._

Star Style: PK Starstorm Jutsu

 _Exactly the same as the one from Ness and Lucas from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kurama teaches Naruto that stars have chakra in themselves, too, and with enough concentration he can summon a star storm._

Aura Style: Aurastorm Jutsu

 _Kurama teaches Naruro the basics of Aura, an energy which enhances Aura techniques based on the physical pain the user feels. Aurastorm is similar to Lucario's final smash, and Naruto has Aura infused punches as well._

Meteor Blast

 _Another taijutsu combo Kurama teaches Naruto. A punch and a kick upwards into the belly, sending the enemy into the air. Jumping up, then making a backflip with kicking them back into the ground. Before the enemy lands on the ground, the attacker lands underneath them, letting the enemies' stomach connect with Naruto's knee. Then a two-handed slam into the ground, and standing with one foot on the enemies' head. Instead of shooting a violet (like Turles does) beam, he shoots a green one. Similar to Turles ultimate from Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3._

Darkness Style: Black Hole Jutsu

 _Similar to Blackbeard's technique from One Piece. The user is in a storm of darkness, slamming into the ground and spreading darkness in a circle around it. After a while, everything in this darkness is sucked in. Leaves the user very vulnerable, due to the increase of pain one receives during the use of the technique. When sucked in, the user sends the dark energy with the enemies out of his body._

Soo, a lot of jutsus. But he had two years, so he had to learn something. As I said, the way he learns those techniques do not particularly have to make sense. I just love those techniques and want him to be able to use them. Sorry for the weird chapter, next one will be normal again. See you!


	4. Dinner with sensei

_A/N: Hey guys, awesome how many people are starting to follow this story, it makes me really happy. Don't worry, this is the last chapter in Naruto's head. Afterwards, he goes to the academy again. Now have fun with the new chapter!_

Naruto and the Kyuubi sat in front of each other, eating the food the almighty demon summoned. While our favourite knucklehead devoured a mega bowl of beef ramen, the demon feasted on a few deers. Geez, those Bijuus sure have a hunger.

Then, the jinchuuriki briefly remembered something his sensei said, and decided to ask him about it.

„Hey sensei, you said you were controlled when you attacked Konoha. What did you mean by that?"

 ** _Kyuubi growled „Madara Uchiha". He then continued. „This son of a bitch used the eye you call Sharingan to mess with my mind and control me. I felt infuriated, yet I could only watch how my body_ _moved without my control. Every encounter, even against Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was not on my will. This fight led to a situation I'm sure you're very fond of, young Uzumaki."_**

Naruto nodded in understanding. „Uchiha only cause trouble and make someone's life unnecessarily hard, I know that as well." But there was one question open still:

„But still, why did the Yondaime specifically seal you in me? I do not know that either, and you said it would be a tale for another day. I guess today's the best day".

 ** _„Kit, what I'm about to tell you has to stay in this room. You must not talk about it with anyone, only the one you would willingly sacrifice your body, soul and life for. And some mere infatuation like what you feel for this pink-haired disgrace of a fighter is certainly not enough. Only someone you deeply, how do you call it, 'love'. Only those may hear my next words, understood?"_**

Naruto, even though surpised, nodded immediately.

 ** _„Ok. Minato Namikaze sealed me inside of you, because it would have been more than imposing to burden another one's child with a bijuu."_** Kyuubi let that comment sink in, giving Naruto the task to solve the basically finished puzzle by himself.

Naruto looked confused, pushing his eyebrows together. After a few moments though, realizing that this was a one-sentence statement, his eyes widened in realization „Another one's child? But that would mean... that I'm the Yondaime's child... But why would he do something like that to me, to his own son? No offense to you, but what Konoha thinks about that is pretty clear."

 ** _„None taken, kit. It's because Namikaze thought a bit too highly of the village. I heard a conversation between him and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, my prior jailor. His death wish was that the village would see you as a hero, someone who holds me at bay and defeats the enemies of this village. He never wanted you to be treated like you are now."_**

„Minato and Kushina... my parents. Can I somehow see how they looked like? Please, somehow?", the blonde said, his voice cracking, as if holding back an enormous amount of tears. Kyuubi let a flash of a picture of his parents fly through his mind, making Naruto cry.

„Mom... she's so pretty. And Dad... he looks... just like me."

 ** _„Kit, I have something prepared for you. Next to your body, I have an actual picture of both your parents, and some new clothes along with a coat that resembles your fathers, even though its black and orange instead of white. Take those two objects and wear them with pride, at least knowing for yourself that no matter what happens, there are always those two people who love you unconditionally. And savour my words, because there's no way in hell I will repeat something so sappy ever again."_**

Naruto chuckled „The big evil fox is a softie in his heart, after all."

 ** _„Do not push your luck, brat. You haven't seen me in a really bad mood yet. But there is something else. Your mother had a bloodline ability, something only reserved for the Uzumaki's. My present for your next birthday will be me teaching you this ability, together with one ability from your dad. Your dad's skill has to wait a bit, though. People will instantly recognize the technique and get highly suspicious. The other jutsus you know now are unknown, making it somewhat easier to explain why you can perform them. To perform a jutsu which should be extinct will create the wrong form of attention again, probably someone woukd bicker about you being a disgrace to your Hokage."_**

„But wouldn't using my mom's jutsu be suspicious, too?"

 ** _„Not necessarily. Bloodline abilities can randomly trigger due to immense use of chakra or an intense moment of fear. If you just say you had something like that and then the ability triggered, you should be fine."_**

„Thank you Kyuubi. I can count on one hand how many people have been so nice like you have been to me now." Naruto said, nuzzling himself against Kurama's stretched out paw.

 ** _'You're very welcome kit. May those fools recognize your power and potential. May someone look beyond my existence and appreciate you for what you are, not what you have. May someone love you again_**.', the Kyuubi thought, enjoying the peaceful moment without speaking a word.


	5. Back in the academy

_A/N: So our favourite knucklehead returns to the world of the living again, back into the halls of a building he despises intensely: The ninja academy. Read and enjoy, reviews please!_

 _I do not own Naruto_

Slowly opening his eyes, a certain blonde jinchuuriki twisted his face to the side to the clock which said '7:00 a.m.'.

„Great, going back to the academy will be very nice", Naruto sneered sarcastically.

 _ **„Relax, kit. It will be fine. But what will you do about this pink-haired *cough* kunoichi?"**_

„Not quite sure. I guess I will try one last time to ask her out. Depending on her reaction, I will decide what to do afterwards."

 _ **„I see, that's fine I guees. Although I would prefer you ignore her from this very moment on."**_

„Yeah, I know. But she can be nice when she wants to, and she is very pretty. Let's just see how she responds to me now."

The blonde slowly stood up, preapring for the academy. Breakfast was ramen, of course. Not that he would have many different choices anyway. He then walked back to his bed, seeing the picture of his parents with him as a baby in his mother's loving and comforting arms, while his father had his arms around Kushina's waist and Naruto proudly.

„I would have loved to meet you two", Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

 _ **„On the graveyard for the Hokages and their spouses, those two are buried. I suggest you pay them a visit after the academy, maybe with a bouqet of flowers."**_

„Yes, I think that's a good idea, too." Naruto then turned to his new clothing. This consisted of a dark blue shirt, black ninja pants and shoes, and a black coat with orange flames. Though it was a bit shorter then Minato's, making it look like something in between a regular jacket and a coat.

„That will look great."

When he started to undress himself, the shinobi noticed something weird. On his stomach, he there was a clear red circled seal, which had a curled up fox inside it of it. As if sensing the confusion, Kyuubi started to speak.

 _ **„This is my seal. Normally, it is invisible, but now it works a bit differently. When I start to give you my chakra and power you up, the seal will spread red tatoo-like marks on your body. It works similar to the Curse Mark by the one known as Orochimaru. His mark though spreads on the neck and face, while my marks will only reach your face when I gave you the maximum of my power. Thus its visibility is on a minimum. When you fight, I recommend using my mark before Broly's blood, it's far more subtle considering your body's changes."**_

„Wow, thank you Kurama. I am sure as hell ready for the academy now!"

Naruto dressed up, scribbled 'Mom and Dad, I love you' behind the photograph with a nearby pen, stuffed the picture deep inside of his coat and closed the coat then.

„Well then, shall we Kurama-sensei?"

 _ **„Yes"**_

„Alright Konoha, time for a brand new day!"

Somewhere else in town, a girl with long, platinum blonde hair, which covered her right eye, dressed up as well, after fixing her hair and applying a bit of make-up.

„Well then, which colour should it be today?", a gentle though firm voice asked herself rhetorically.

„Purple of course, silly me.", the voice ansered, giggling.

„Ino dear, you will be late for school, hurry!", a similar, yet more mature female voice shouted from downstairs.

„Ok mom, just a minute!", the kunoichi named Ino shouted back.

„Ok girl, today in the sparring lesson you have to impress Sasuke-kun. You cannot let Forehead win! Agree?", Ino asked her picture in the mirror. She then nodded, walking downstairs. She quickly hugged her dad, kissed her mom on the cheek, stepped out of her house and went for school.

„Alright Konoha, time for a brand new day!"

 _At the academy_

„Morning Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino!", Naruto cheered while waving his hands towards the group of boys.

„Mmmpfh... morning...mmmpf", Chouji tried to say while munching on his chips.

„Not so loud, man. Monday mornings are far too troublesome", the lazy shadow user Shikamaru groaned.

„Good morning", the bug user Shino replied stoically.

„Do you know what today's lesson is going to be about?", the hyperactive asked.

„I have overheard some students to talk about sparring, so I guess we will do just that", Shino answered.

„What a drag", Shikamaru complained while lying back to sleep.

„Wow, what's this cool outfit, Naruto?", Chouji asked, before returning to his bag of chips again.

„Yeah, I found it in a local clothing store. It was the last available piece, fortunately.", Naruto lied. „I thought it would be a good time for an outfit change, and that it would look nice." Chouji's short thumbs up prooved that it, indeed, suited him well.

„Out of my way, baka!" a female voice shouted behind Naruto. He turned around to briefly see his pink-haired classmate, which knocmed him out of the way to sit next to Sasuke. Unfortunenately, a platinum blonde girl knocked him out of the way as well, not giving up on the seat so easily.

„That's my place, Billboard Brow, get away!", Ino shouted.

„No way, pig. Sasuke-kun wants to sit beside me, right Sasuke-kun?", Sakura batted her eyebrows towards the last Uchiha, hoping for a positive response.

„Hn", the raven-haired shinobi grunted in indifference.

„Oh my god Ino, look! There's a new meadow with flowers outside!", Sakura shouted in awe.

The flower girl, fooled by her eternal rival, spinned around to search for said field. Realizing she was tricked, she looked behind herself to see Sakura sitting on the free space next to Sasuke, grinning smugly.

„Hey, that's not fair, Forehead!"

„Miss Yamanaka, please find yourself a seat, so we can start with our lesson.", Iruka said after walking into the more than annoying scene.

„Hai, Iruka-sensei.", Ino grunted with clear disapproval, seating herself in a row before her rival and crush, while Naruto took the seat in between Shino and Sakura. Turning to her, he whispered:

„Ano, Sakura-chan..."

„Ugh, what do you want Naruto", Sakura huffed in annoyance, turning her face towards the prankster. She noticed his change of attire, but did not pay it any attention.

„Do you want to.. I don't know... eat some ramen with me after school? My treat!" Naruto asked, with a nervous foxy grin while scratching the back of his head.

„No Naruto, I do not want to. And don't ever as me again. In fact, noone would want to go out with such an annoying knucklehead as you. Sasuke-kun is way cooler, and stronger, and more handsome.", Sakura spat, while gaining a dreamy stare.

„Yeah dead last, hate to admit it but even Forehead has a minimum standard.", the flower girl from the row in front of him added, looking at the blonde.

Naruto turned to the new voice, coming from Ino Yamanaka. He always thought she was a pretty girl, with her purple shirt stopping above her belly, and a purple skirt. But even though she was physically very attractive, her words hurt. Those words would normally go right through him without a visible reaction, but realizing the intensity of both their comments for the very first time, he noticed just how much those two girls didn't give two shits about him, or his feelings, or anything else including him. For the first time, his face didn't contain his normal carefree stare, but a very sad look. He fough back the tears, not allowing any of them to see him in such a weak state. So his face turned on his table, staring holes into it, his sad gaze still on.

„Alright Sakura, sorry I asked.", Naruto choked out, almost to quiet for anyone, barely able to hold the floodgates together. He then squinted his eyes, closing them, trying anything to hold the tears at bay.

Sakura already turned around to gawk at Sasuke again, not hearing the lack of 'chan' or the hurt voice from Naruto. But Ino noticed, and also noticed his tightly shut eyes. She did not have to be part of the mind-walker family to know why he did that. The platinum blonde felt a tiny pang of sorrow, thinking that maybe her comment was a little much and unnecessary. But she was far too proud and mostly surprised to say anything. That Naruto showed anything besides unlimited happiness and cheekiness, that he did not bug her ex-best friend further into trying to take her out, and his new set of clothes. At least from a fashion point of view, she admitted, he looked somewhat presentable. Definitely better then his eye piercing jumpsuit. Without thinking much though, she turned her attention back to the teacher in front of them.

 _ **„Does that clear out your insecurity about your infatuation for her, kit?"**_

 _'Yeah, more then enough sensei. She could have at least said it in a nicer tone.'_

 _ **„Indeed, but now's not the time to dwell on lousy potential mates. You have more important tasks to fulfill."**_

Suddenly, Naruto noticed a hand on his shoulder. Turning left, he saw the hand belonged to Shino. Apparently, he overheard the conversation.

„Don't be discouraged. Spending time on someone like her is a waste.", the boy mumbled sympathetically.

„Yeah, I figured", Naruto chuckled lightly, while Shino nodded. His friend's comfort at least let him feel a littler better. Both then turned their attention to Iruka.

„As you all know, this is your last week before the Genin graduation. So I want to determine how far and seriously you have taken your studies and training. Unfortunately, though, the director decided you have to train and spar more intensely, due to the high number of missing-nin outside of the gates of Konoha. So, despite your age, today's sparring will go until one of the fighters passes out, or I see they are not in the physical condition to fight anymore. Got it?", Iruka told the class, which nodded in unison.

„Alright. There is this box with your names in it. I will now take the names of the first two contestants.

The first one: Sasuke Uchiha"

Every girl in class now had heart-shaped pupils, upon hearing their hero and god of their fan club will be presenting his power.

Iruka then took the second name.

„The second one: Naruto Uzumaki"

Now all the girls had a look of disgust on them, though the one of Ino was not as intense as the look of her classmates.

„Alright class, we will move out on the training grounds."

Naruto took off his coat, not wanting to ruin the reminder of his father, revealing his short-sleeved blue shirt, and the rest of his black pants. Without a verbal provocation, but an intense gaze fight with Sasuke, the class moved on the training grounds.

' _Let's see what your fan-cult thinks when your face kisses the dirty ground, teme.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Just another obstacle of avenging my clan. Prepare for the power of the Uchiha, dobe'_ , Sasuke thought.

 _Outside, on the training grounds_

„Remember, students, this is a spar. Only taijutsu. Whoever uses something different is instantly losing the match. Understood?"

The two students nodded. Both looked at each other with a fierce look in their eyes.

„Come on Sasuke-kun, beat him!" Sakura cheered. Ino, too, started to cheer for her crush again.

„Alright, then begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

None of the students moved, but simply looked each other in the eye, recognizing their opponents power in it. Even though Sasuke was more than surprised when seeing his strength, he prepared for his attack, going into his taijutsu stance.

Naruto went into his stance a moment afterwards.

( _A/N: Remember the stances Goku and Vegeta had when they fought each other for the first time? Naruto takes Goku's, Sasuke Vegeta's stance)_

 _ **„Remember, kit, that your Aura training will help you. You can infuse your punches with them when you're in pain. And I can spread the mark at will, too. I will sense when it is necessary."**_

For a few seconds, there was complete peace, none of the students letting themselves being lured into starting the fight. After some time though, Sasuke jumped forward, sending his first punch which Naruto was barely able to dodge. His fist grazed his cheek, leaving a light scratch behind. Naruto felt the possible force of the punch still, and Sasuke was surprised again. They stayed like that for a moment, and then fully started their fight.

Both students lashed out their hands viciously, either hitting nothing due to the other one dodging or hitting the other ones' fists. This continued, until Sasuke hit Naruto in the stomach, sending him back a few meters. Kyuubi sensed his pain, and started to spread out his mark, which covered his whole stomach, up to his collarbone.

The blonde instantly felt the power from both his Aura and the mark, standing up after he regained his composure.

Then, with significantly higher speed, he attacked his raven-haired rival again, the force of his attacks intensifying and slowly overpowering the prodigy.

After a few minutes of the fight were over, Sasuke had a feeling that something was wrong. It seemed as if every time he connected an attack with Naruto's body, he would counter with gradually stronger getting attacks. He noticed a faint blue aura around his opponents' fists. Gritting his teeth, he answered with his own flurry of attacks. Both of the shinobi connected from time to time.

Naruto grew desperate. Despite his intense 'two years' training, the prodigy was a more than suitable foe for his fighting skills. He felt Kyuubi's mark slowly crawling up his neck, starting to get visible. If someone would look very closely, they could see the mark. Even though he had his Aura, which empowered him, his body was aching for rest. He had several bruises on his right cheek, he started to lose the feeling in his left arm and his stomach has caught too many punches. He needed to end this, quickly.

Sasuke was in no better state. He couldn't believe that the dead last, the loser of his age group, would be able to match him in a direct spar. A former punch to his jaw let him spit blood, which still flowed down to his neck and shirt. His legs were a bit shaky from the dizziness he felt due to a few punches into his head. But he refused to give up, noone was allowed to beat him! Noone would ever beat him.

The whole class, which sat on the tribune of the training ground, and Iruka standing on the edge of the ground, were completely silent. After the initial cheers from the girls to Sasuke, and the few ones from Chouji for Naruto, everything started to quiet down. They were surprised, too, how Naruto could stand so long against the guaranteed rookie of the year. Is this the one who almost accidentally hit a kunai into a teacher instead of the training dummy? Even Sakura and Ino, the biggest fangirls, had open jaws. This was not a spar, this seemed like a real fight for life or death.

Iruka wondered about the blue aura around Naruto's hand. It seemed to only strengthen the knucklehead, so he did not interfere with the fight. Still, he was very curious about this technique.

The jinchuuriki then planned to beat Sasuke with his violent yet graceful Burst Rush combo. He gathered his energy, his fire-like marks still slowly crawling up his neck, and jumped into Sasuke, even faster than before. He released nealry a dozen punches into his stomach, Sasuke too tired to block them fast enough. His leg then kicked him into his stomach sending him a bit backwards. Naruto then reappeared in front of a now again standing Uchiha, turned his body 180 degrees to connect his backhand punch with Sasuke's face. The raven-haired boys' dizziness intensified, while Naruto continued with with a kick, a punch and a final kick into his stomach, sending Sasuke flying. He then turned around again, jumping into the air and backhanding Sasuke's head, slamming him into the ground. Naruto then landed a few meters away, barely being able to stand while he summoned the last ounces of energy and focused on the faint cloud of dust ahead of him.

The Uchiha had only once in his life experienced a similar pain. Though the other pain was emotional, the one he was feeling now was coming closer in terms of intensity. Very slowly, he stood up again.

Both opponents stared holes into each other, forgetting that this was only supposed to be a spar. Though, both boys refused to give up.

Sasuke was the first to forget the only rule of the spar. He was insanely furious, and had enough of this fight. So with all his energy left, he made a few handseals, and then shouted:

 **„Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Iruka was too slow to react and could not intercept the fire. When he shouted „No Sasuke, stop it!", Sasuke already took a deep breath and breathed out, sending out an incinerating ball of fire.

The class stared in horror, clearly knowing that the cold-hearted boy intended to kill the knuckleheaded one. Even though noone besides Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino particularly liked the boy, this attack and to be in his position was very frightening.

Naruto knew he was in too much pain to move out. And even though Kurama's tip to not show off was smart, the task to not die was more important than that. So he gathered his last energy, while the space around him was coloured in different shades of green. The green ball of Ki formed in his hand, the sound of it already filling everones' ears. The class then watched him in even greater horror, wondering what this attack was and what will happen now. The blonde then shouted:

 **„Ki Style: Omega Blaster Jutsu!"**

He threw the ball of clear green energy, which connected with the fireball in the middle of the training field. The attacks collided, and then instantly exploded in a storm of light and fire. The class protected itself with hands or tried to hide, while the ground cracked and threw little rocks around.

After half a minute, the cloud in between the fighters cleared, revealing them in the same pose they saw each other the last time.

„Alright, enough! Sasuke, my rule was clear, ninjutsu was forbidden. Since you were the first to break this rule, Naruto wins!" Iruka was astouned by Naruto's technique, since he never saw something like this before. Still, it was clear what now happened with the match.

Said Uchiha was too tired to be annoyed or protest, so he fell back down on his back, a step away from losing consciousness.

Naruto smiled weakly, then spoke to Sasuke:„I've beaten you, choke on it!", while he closed his eyes and fell forward, knees first and right cheek second.

„Quick Sakura, go and heal Sasuke. Ino, you go to Naruto. A good way to test your knowledge on medical jutsus.", Iruka ordered, but still in a caring voice.

Ino grunted in disappointment, not being able to heal her crush, still a bit impressed of Naruto's jutsu though. She reluctantly walked over to the whiskered boy.

 _'Quick Kurama, remove the marks!'_ , Naruto thought panicked.

 _ **„Working on it, kit..."**_

Ino then reached Naruto, and ordered in a clearly annoyed voice:„Alright Uzumaki, lie on your back!"

Naruto waited a bit, letting the Kyuubi remove more of his marks.

„BAKA, TURN AROUND!", she ordered again, getting bossier with each second. That's what she was known for after all.

 _ **„Tsk, vixens.."**_ , the demon fox grumbled.

 _'You tell me',_ Naruto thought, while slowly turning around and pulling his shirt up to let Ino heal him.

Ino only briefly saw the fox seal, which quickly vanished afterwards. Thinking she only imagined that, the flower girl kneeled down and started her Mystical Palm Jutsu. Then she spoke, still very annoyed:

„How could you hurt Sasuke-kun like that, you idiot!?"

Naruto was too tired to respond to her. Even if he wouldn't be, this question was far too annoying for him, so he decided to stay quiet.

„Hey, I'm asking you a question, knucklehead!", Ino shouted furiously, though still healing him.

„Because... because that was a spar. One to the point of unconsciousness. To beat him like that was literally... my task. What should I've done instead, invite him for tea?" Naruto answered, coughing blood in between his words.

„Ugh, you pseudo-smartass. I can't believe you, you jerk. First you beat up my love to a bloody mess, and then you speak to me like that. I can't believe you, I hate you! No wonder noone will ever love you!", Ino lashed out without remorse. She instantly regretted her last sentence, knowing that even for her this was far too harsh. Even her other classmates felt a bit sorry for Naruto, that he had to hear something like that.

She looked him in the eye, searching for a way to apologize without losing her cool exterior. Instantly, the platinum-blonde recognized the same hurt, and somehow knowing expression on his face.

Suddenly, Naruto looked into her eyes with a cold, dead stare. He grabbed her wrist which healed him, and slowly pushed it away from him. With a chilling voice, while a single tear ran down his cheek, he asked her:

„What would someone like you know about hate anyway? At least when I die lonely and unloved, I can say that I tried to be nice to the people around me, and did not treat them like a cold-hearted bitch."

Ino's eyes widened. Noone has ever spoken to her like that. Now even she knew, despite her hurt pride by being called a bitch, she needed to somehow apologize to him. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Naruto interrupted her:

„Save your breath, Yamanaka. You're going to need it when you cry over your precious little dream prince. Just shut up, and leave me alone, because that's exactly the way I would prefer heartless people like you would act around me, if being friendly to me is already too much to ask for."

Naruto then pushed her hand away completely, and slowly stood up, having enough energy to at least walk again. He took off for the academy building, until Iruka asked:

„Where are you going, Naruto. You're still not healed yet."

„I will go to the academy nurse. I refuse to be healed by someone like her!", Naruto spoke the first, and shouted the second sentence, while pointing at the still unmoving Ino. Then, the blonde started walking to the building again.

Iruka did not hinder him this time, and just looked at the kneeling Ino's back, feeling even remorseful himself by the lashing the school's supposed 'absolute dead last' received.

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter. And yes, the actual name of the technique is Omega Blaster, not Blast. So, sorry for my mistake. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Graduation

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm amazed to see how many people are following, favouring, but espcecially reviewing my story. For every review, remember: This is my first fic ever, so I'm not an experienced writer or storyteller. I'll do my best though to make this as enjoyable as possible._ A _nyways, I want to answer the reviewes I've received:_

 **draculyn28:** I try to not rush into the story or Naruto's training, but I also don't want to waste too much time and make the story seem repetitive. So I kinda wanted to find a path in-between. Hope it's still enjoyable in the future.

 **biginferno:** Yes, that was a bad move from Ino. She will loosen and open up around Naruto in the future, so stay tuned for the next chapters!

 **Danny Williams:** Oh yeah, I like it that you enjoy the action. Even though I said it in the A/N in the first chapter, I'll repeat it here: Hinata will not exist in this fic. I like NaruHina very much, and any other combination instead of this doesn't seem fitting for her. Again, don't bother to ask why I make a story with Naruto and another girl, I don't know it myself either. I just know I like the concept NaruIno. Maybe after this and a NaruTsu story, I'll make one with Hinata.

 **Guest:** Yes, Sakura is definetely going to get a verbal beating as well, don't worry.

 **sinedd662:** NaruSaku with a more gentle and kind Sakura is definetely good, I agree. Since she's a real bitch in the original series to Naruto, while Ino is just indifferent towards him, I enjoy this more. Plus, I think Ino is way hotter :P

 **Gray (Guest):** He didn't learn Supernova though, and unfortunately, the story doesn't work that well without Sasgay.

 **JondiceMD:** True, that training (with eating and sleeping still) was very intense, but Sasuke basically trained his whole life, while Naruto didn't, so I had to balance it (though I hate him too, you're not alone dude). Don't compare the LSSJ transformation or power with the one from DBZ, I weakened it in this fic so Naruto doesn't just instantly become a ninja-raping death machine after a single weekend. And yes, Ino will start to be nicer to him. Of course like that, Naruto wouldn't be interested.

 _So thanks for all the reviews, and feel to send me more. Enjoy the new chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen.'_

Naruto woke up, with a still sore body. Finishing his intense 'spar' with Sasuke, he limply walked to the nurse's office. After medical examination, which showed he has no severe injuries, he got the assignment to spend the night in the hospital wing of the academy. With Kyuubi's healing abilities, his body was free from visible injuries the next morning, but he still felt the aftermath of his battle.

What he didn't notice though, were his visitors. Besides Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, his only friends, he had two more visitors.

One of them was Iruka. He held a deep sympathy for the blonde jinchuuriki, knowing about his burden as all adults his age or above do. He never saw him as just a demon, but a normal boy, confused why the village despised him with every fiber of their beings. He stayed and watched the sleeping boy for a few moments, reassured himself of his well-being, and then left again for his next class.

The second visitor was a certain platinum blonde-haired girl. After visiting her ultimate crush first, who also had to spend a night of rest in the academy, she felt a somewhat strange urge to look after Naruto. She walked into his room, sat beside him on a chair and just watched him, thinking. This boy was probably the first one who told her the truth about her way of behaving. After some time, she realized that he was right. She never treated anyone with any compassion, never appreciated anyones attention or potential friendship towards her. Her last sign of emotional gratitude was when she gave her ex-best friend a ribbon after befriending her. This, now, was lost, too, because of a boy those girls both fawned over.

„I guess I won't do that when you're awake again, because your cheekiness still annoys me, but let me tell you at least that I'm sorry. It's no excuse for my words, but it's already more that I'm used to." Ino giggled sadly, touching the boys shoulder lightly, almost affectionately. She then jerked her hand back, slightly widening her eyes after noticing what she did. She quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, half thinking about this moment, and half contemplating about if or how she might apologize to the knucklehead when he's awake.

 ** _'Hmm, interesting. Maybe, there is some hope for my jailor after all...'_**

Said jailor didn't notice it though, standing up and thinking about how he will spend the day. He decided to go to a flower shop, since the class was given a day off after even the last student held a spar, though most did not fight as violent as Sasuke and Naruto, so noone had to spend a night in the hospital. Buying a couple of flowers was his intention, for he couldn't visit his parents grave after his fight.

He stood up slowly from his bed, stretching and flexing his body, and changed into his new attire again. Iruka was even kind enough to leave his coat in the room, which had been in the classroom still. He dressed up, looked briefly at the photograph of his parents and left in search for the nurse. Finding her, he asked:

„Excuse me Miss Toriyama, do you know where I can buy flowers in town?"

„Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. Walk down the street and turn on the third crossing. There is the shop of the Yamanaka family, they are known for their large palette of flowers." the nurse named Aki Toriyama said kindly. She, too, was one of the few who did not held a personal grudge against the boy, acknowledging his unchangeable destiny without hostility. The poor boy was so regularly in the hospital for getting beaten up by villagers, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Especially when he always insisted that he was feeling fine.

'Great, Yamanaka. Didn't really want to see Ino again so soon... Oh lord, might as well.'

„Thank you Miss Toriyama", Naruto said while bowing his head politely and slowly taking off in the given direction.

Reaching the flower shop, he breathed deeply and prepared for his entrance. He never really interacted with the Yamanaka's. Well, not until yesterday, and this was far away from a friendly get together. So he, as always, prepared for the worst.

Stepping inside of the shop with the ringing of a bell, he was greeted by a kaleidoscope of the most different colours and scents. Now he could understand Ino's unrivaled enthusiasm about flowers. For multiple senses, this was downright magical.

But every magic has its darker side, and for Naruto, it was the one who will sell him those flowers. It was a tall man, coming from the rear room of the shop, alarmed by the bell. It was a man with dirty blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. He looked like he was in his fourties, so Naruto guessed this was Ino's father.

„Hello, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, how may I help you?"

After finishing his polite introduction, he looked at Naruto the first time. The knucklehead noticed the too familiar squint in the eyes of Inoichi, who now stayed silent.

A bit nervous, he started: „Hello sir, I'm looking for a bouqet of yellow and one of red flowers. Maybe a flower that symbolizes love and respect."

With very noticable venom, the salesman asked: „And what if I may ask would someone like you want with flowers?"

„I wanted to lay them on my parents' graves.", he answered more nervous and sadly, without revealing his parents identity.

With a bit of reluctance, Inoichi searched for the bouqets, and laid them down on his table.

„That makes 2000 Ryo."

( _A/N: I have no idea how much Ryo is worth, so I just guessed a number_ )

„B-but sir, that's five times the price your signs say you would charge for those flowers."

„If you want to buy my flowers, you will pay my price. You should be grateful I give you anything after what you've done, you monster. Is that clear?"

„H-hai, Yamanaka-sama."

Naruto laid down the charged price, grabbed ths bouqets and quickly left the store. No matter how strong he became or how much closer he was to his dream, this treatment was always going to hurt. Inoichi grumbled something, and went back to the room he has been before.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain blonde girl overheard the whole conversation.

 _15 minutes later, Konoha cemetery_

After he found the special part of the cemetery reserved for the Hokages and their partners, he found the graves of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, 'the Yellow Flash', and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, 'the Hot Blooded Habanero'.

Already starting to cry, he kneeled in front of the gravestones, placed the yellow bouqet on Minato's, and the red one on Kushina's grave. Then he started to speak.

„Hi Mom, hi Dad. It's me, Naruto. I hope you can hear me, but somehow, I know you do. You wonder how I know who you are, don't you? Actually, the demon you sealed inside of me, the Kyuubi, told me. You won't believe it, I didn't either, but he actually is really nice and understanding. Though, he is a harsh trainer and has bad taste in food.", Naruto chuckled while sobbing.

 ** _„Hey, I heard that!"_**

„Anyways, I know about your death wish, that you wanted me to become a hero. Noone sees me as one, though. They think as if I'm the Kyuubi, the one who attacked the village. Nearly everyone hates me because of it, they beat me up, or charge me with high prizes. I paid 2000 Ryo only for these flowers! Still, for bouqets matching your hair colours, this was worth it for me.

I have a few friends at school. They are Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. I'm sure you recognize their clans' names. Konohamaru and his friends even call me their boss. Even a few adults are nice to me. My sensei Iruka, the Ichiraku's at the ramen shop and Miss Toriyama, a nurse at school. It's really nice to know a few people appreciate my existence.

Don't worry, I don't hate you for your decision. I understand why you did it, it's just this village which doesn't understand. I hope the place you're living know is nice, and I'll be glad when I see you up there hopefully, too. Don't worry, Mom, Dad, I will become the hero you wanted me to be. I will become the Hokage, and then, the people will acknowledge me! I won't give up, and I will hold my word. That is my way of the ninja!", Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

„Those are sure high goals you're aiming for, but with those parents, I can understand your ambition.", a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to search for the voice. He saw a pale man, with long, black hair, yellow eyes and a black-yellow silk robe.

„You knew my parents?"

„How could I not? Your parents are known all over the world, the Yellow Flash and Hot Blooded Habanero. You can be proud to be their son.", the stranger answered.

Naruto then turned back to the grave, and smiled again. „Yeah, they sure are awesome. I just wished I could've gotten to know them."

„I'm sure they watch you from up there and are proud of you. Listen, kid. Don't back down from your ambition. Become strong, and show this sorry excuse of a village to not mess with you like that. Understood?"

Naruto nodded, then turned around again to see the man leaving the graveyard. Before he got away, he asked: „Sir, what is your name, if I may ask?"

The man turned to look at the boy, and before he went off again, he answered:

„My name is Orochimaru."

 _Yamanaka apartment, the next morning before school_

Ino thought about the conversation she overheard a while ago. Naruto had no parents? The thought let her feel pity for the boy, only increasing her guilt after her rant at the sparring session. He receives no paternal love, and there she goes to deeper spread salt in his wound.

„I really am a cold-hearted bitch.", she said to herself sadly.

What did her father mean by monster, she wondered. Going to her father, she asked:

„Hey Daddy, you called Naruto a monster back in the shop. What did you mean with that?"

Now Inoichi was the one who felt bad, but for two different reasons. He felt a bit sad when he saw the distraught look on the boys' face after he revealed the flowers are for his parents and after he called him a monster. Most importantly in his current situation though, he felt bad because he knew he couldn't answer this question truthfully. Per decree by the Sandaime, the status of Naruto as a jinchuuriki is S-classed information and not to be spread amongst the younger population of Konoha. So quickly, he thought of an excuse for his words.

„Whenever he pulled off one of his pranks, he made a mess around our house or shop very often. It was always expensive to get everything back in shape, so I called him that."

Ino had a feeling this was not the truth, being part of the mind-walker clan always left her suspicious after every word spoken about a difficult subject. Knowing though pressing her father about it wouldn't work, she nodded, and took off for school.

 _Naruto's apartment_

„One of the legendary sannin and a S-classed missing-nin, huh?"

 ** _„Yes, kit. I wonder what his business with you was, but I sensed that his words to you were genuine. I don't know his intentions, but you should be prepared for everything."_**

„Ok, got it." Naruto then took of to the academy as well.

 _The academy_

„So class, I can gladly announce that all of you have graduated and will become Genin!", Iruka exclaimed proudly.

The class cheered, happy for their first step into the life of a ninja.

„Now, you further train under selected Jonin of Konoha, in groups of three. I will now read out your team:

Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke gave no visible reaction, Sakura cheeded in pleasure, Ino grunted in disapproval and Naruto was disappointed. A week ago, he would have made backflips in joy when being placed with his crush. Now that his crush vanished, he was not happy. He would've preffered to be placed with his friends, but his was not the case now.

„Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Kurumi Yatogami"

( _A/N: Told ya, no Hinata in this story. I just mixed the names of two characters from Date A Live, if you didn't know. Not important, since she won't play a role anyway.)_

„Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi"

Ino eyed her team without much conviction. The lazy sleeper and the one whose stomach was replaced with a black hole? Not as tempting as Sakura's team. She admitted that she even wanted to be in a team with the mystery known as Naruto, at least to find out what the deal with him was. How did he survive without parents, and what was that with him being a monster? This question would have to wait, it seems.

„Team 8, you go to Training ground 8 and wait for your sensei. Team 7 and 10, you wait in front of the Hokage tower for your senseis. Have a nice day."

While the rest of the class started to walk out, Iruka told Naruto he wanted to speak with him.

After everyone was outside, Iruka started:

„Hey Naruto, about your spar: What were those techniques you used? This strange jutsu, and the blue aura around your hand?"

„Uhm..", Naruto began. Great, this was a conversation he planned to avoid. To not tell his friends yet about the Kyuubi's influence was easy, simply saying this jutsus he used were rare so they didn't know them. But as a Chuunin, Iruka obviously sensed something wrong with those techniques. Before Naruto spoke further, Kyuubi interrupted him:

 ** _„Kit, he is an adult, therefore he knows about your status as a jinchuuriki. He seems to be an acceptable teacher, you trust him, and I don't sense any ill wishes from him. Though I suggest to still be careful, it is ok to tell him about those jutsus."_**

Naruto then decided to tell him.

„The Kyuubi has contacts throughout the universe. He took those techniques from his advisors and taught them to me."

Iruka was speechless. He didn't know that Naruto knew about the demon sealed inside of him, or how he could know these strange moves.

„You know about the Kyuubi, Naruto?"

„Yes, he contacted me last friday. He is a harsh teacher, but he is still a good teacher, advisor and even a friend."

Even the Kyuubi was shocked now by those words, although his confusion was not visible for his container. Noone ever called him a friend, not once in his eternal lifespan.

„Wow, friends with the Kyuubi. This is something I didn't expect. I am very glad though, the results speak for themselves.

Do not lose the motivation you possess now, Naruto. With this attitude of never giving up, you will find very precious peope, who accept you for who you are. I now that for me, you're Naruto Uzumaki, little blond troublemaker, and not Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki."

Naruto nearly cried. „You have no idea how much those words mean to me, sensei!"

"I can only guess, Naruto. Well, it seems you found a suitable teacher and mentor, though I know Kakashi will be a great teacher to you as well. When he became a Genin, his teacher was no other than the Yondaime himself! So prepare for the best human teacher you will find."

'Student of the Yondaime? So this Kakashi knew my dad! I hope I can ask him about him.' Naruto thought.

„It will be hard for him to beat you though, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for all the times you helped me with my studies, and for the times you bought me food. You're the best teacher in this academy!"

Iruka, touched, answered: „You're very welcome Naruto, I am proud of you. You will become a great ninja, and who knows, maybe even Hokage?"

Naruto clenched his right fist and pumped it in the air. „You bet, sensei!"

Both then bowed respectfully. Naruto then turned around to walk to the Hokage tower.

„Have fun with your team, Naruto!

„Thank you, sensei." Naruto answered, even though in his mind, the more fitting response was:

'If you'd know...'

 _A/N: Alright guys thanks for reading the new chapter. I'm sorry if I don't find all my mistakes and correct them afterwards, because that's a very troublesome and annoying process. Feel free to comment, and see you next time!_


	7. AN: Updates

Hello guys, please be aware that I won't update this story so regularly anymore, since I have my first real date on Saturday and my mind just isn't here. I'll try though to update at least once a week.


	8. Two Teams Training

_A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the newest chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen'. Enjoy the chapter, and please leave reviews!_

 **Wonderweed420:** If you don't care, then can't you just ignore the A/N? No need to be a jerk about it.

 **kalel201125:** Lol, I guess I will say the results at least in an A/N in one of the chapters as well, so stay tuned for two Dead Lasts hopefully getting a girl ;)

 **JondiceMD:** Thanks Jondice, I'm very nervous, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it.

Standing in front of the Hokage Tower, one could see Team 7 and Team 10 standing, and waiting 2 hours for only one person. Who this is, you might ask:

Kakashi Hatake

Asuma knew that his collegue was known for many things, like copying over 1000 techniques with his covered Sharingan eye and therefore gaining the title 'The Copy Ninja'. The problem though which is always going to be present is his inhuman unpunctuality.

As if on cue, a cloud of smoke appeared behind them, revealing a white-haired man with his mask covering his face, and his hitai-ate covering his Sharingan eye. He wore a green Jounin vest. His introduction was a simple „Yo, I'm Kakashi."

„YOU'RE LATE!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled, while Sasuke grunted in annoyance of the Jounin's late entrance.

„I'm sorry, I got lost on the way of life." Kakashi said while closing his eye, having the audacity to grin at his tardiness.

„So, please, introduce yourselves. Say something about what you like and dislike, or what your goals are."

„My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing in particular, I dislike weakness and fear, and my goal is to kill a certain man."

„My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." Sakura trailed off, glancing over to Sasuke. Kakshi clearly got the message. „I dislike..." Sakura trailed off again, glancing over to Naruto, who didn't even bother to look back to her. „My dream is to become a doctor, and also to marry a certain someone." Sakura said dreamily, glancing back to Sasuke.

„I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my friends, Iruka-sensei, Miss Toriyama, my Jiji and training. My dislikes are... nothing in particluar. My dream is to become the Hokage."

„Very well, welcome to your new team." Kakashi replied to the introductions.

„Do you happen to know why we're supposed to meet here, Kakashi?", Asuma asked.

„I don't know, only that we're supposed to meet the Sandaime with our new teams." Kakashi replied. They nodded, and went to the Hokage's office.

„Hi, Jiji." Naruto greeted at the familiar face of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Being someone who always tried to look out for the jinchuuriki, despite his numerous responsibilities as the Hokage, earned the boy's liking towards his leader, apart from the usual respect.

„Now who are you to talk to him like that? Greet him properly, Genin!" a masked ANBU guard yelled. Hiruzen smiled warmly and said: „Don't worry, he's an old friend. I don't mind being called like that by him. Now leaves us for our meeting, please."

Everyone was a bit surprised that the Sandaime didn't mind being called grandpa, but even more curious as though what this meeting was about. Nodding, the ANBU left the office.

„I'm sure you're all surprised why you're supposed to meet here. The reason behind this is a mission. I want you to train not only in your teams, but also as a squad of six. You don't have to change your ways of training too much, but have to help out each other and try to also function as six."

„And which mission might that be, Hokage-sama?", Asuma asked interested.

„In three weeks, a bridge builder called Tazuna will take a trip to the Village Hidden in the Waves. His country needs him to arrive their safely, so this mission is of utmost importance. You will perform D-rank missions first, of course. This, though, is a C-rank. I expect you to be ready to face the mission until then."

„With all my respect, Hokage-sama, this is not a good idea. I don't even know if they are able, even ready to be called shinobi of Konoha, yet alone be prepared for a C-rank mission. I suggest to reconsider this plan." the Copy Ninja answered.

„I understand your worries, Kakashi. But I've heard in front of me are standing the most fierce, intelligent and promising Genin of the year. I have a very good feeling about this." Sarutobi answered.

„You bet, gramps! We will show you just how strong we are!" Naruto shouted in enthusiasm, while Sasuke grunted in approval. Though a bit reluctant, the rest of the Genin nodded with self-confidence.

The Sandaime smiled „I take you at your word, Naruto. Now, Asuma and Kakashi, please leave with your new students for the training grounds. You will, of course, share one now. It's not as if you don't have enough space anyway."

„Hai, Hokage-sama.", the Jounin answered while leading their respective teamd out of the tower of the Hokage.

 _Training grounds 7, Team 7_

„Alright, first lesson will be a test. Here on my wrist are two bells. You have the rest of the day to try and get those. Whoever gets them will proceed as Genin, the third will be send back to the academy. In fact, anyone who has no bell at the end of the day, goes back to the academy Understood?" Kakashi asked. Without waiting for an answer, he went a few meters away to a tree, leaned his back on it, and started reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

 ** _„Something is wrong about this test, kit. You can't possibly get one of those single-handedly."_**

'Yeah, I figured.'

„Okay guys, listen. This test is a trap. He is trying to split us up, because there are only two bells. But this is impossible, we can't win over a Jounin. We have to work together here, it seems." Naruto concluded.

„And who made you the leader of this team, dobe?" Sasuke sneered arrogantly.

„Yeah baka, if anyone, Sasuke-kun should be our leader!" Sakura shouted.

„Look guys, I know we have our differences, but for once, we have to swallow our pride and work as a team."

„Shut up, dobe. And don't get in my way!" Sasuke snapped while running towards Kakashi, with Sakura following him without a doubt.

„Grrr, idiots. Well, let's see how long it takes them to realize I am right." Naruto said, while laying back and gazing into the sky.

Team 10, which was already finished with their rather easy test, now went to watch Team 7's test. Wondering why Sasuke and Sakura were beaten up by a still reading Kakashi, while Naruto laid in the grass, Asuma asked curiously: „Uhh Naruto, what's going on here?"

„Those two didn't want to listen to me. I told them teamwork was the key to this test, but they attacked without me anyway. So I am waiting until they realize that. Maybe I'll go training by myself, because this is a waste of time." Naruto answered, while he saw Sakura getting hit in the butt by Kakashi's One Thousand Years of Death. Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably, twisting and turning on the ground, holding onto his stomach for dear life.

„Hahaha, I bet you didn't want Kakashi to be the first one touching you down there, am I right, Haruno?"

„Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura yelled while retreating next to Naruto together with Sasuke.

„At least we're trying to do something, and don't lay on the ground like a good-for-nothing."

„The only thing you do is waste your energy, your time and especially my time."

„Guys, you're a team. You shouldn't argue, but work this out together." Asuma complained.

„Team? Which team, Asuma-sensei? The only thing I see in front of me is an arrogant emo who thinks he's better than anyone, even a goddamn Jonin, and a cold-hearted fangirl who's too blind to see how she's constantly hurting herself by following Sasuke into an unwinnable fight!" Ino was a bit sad, knowing she would've probably done the same thing.

„Oh, I knew it! This is just about your jealousy of Sasuke-kun! Admit it!" Sakura roared in frustration.

„No you idiotic pink-haired whore! This is about the two most ignorant I have ever encountered in my sorry life, and who are too stuck up and have too big egos to realize they are constantly running into a death trap, while the solution is obvious."

Everyone was surprised at how Naruto snapped, especially at Sakura. It was unusual enough that he snapped at all when he did it to Ino, but to the one who has supposedly his biggest crush, this was another level.

„B-but.."

„No buts, Haruno! As far as I'm concerned, not that anyone would care, you're not my team! I would much rather be in Asuma's team, so that your other fangirl can follow you into a certain defeat, too, Uchiha, and I can be with my friends. But okay, if you don't at least try to be my team, I'll make one myself!"

Again, Ino was sad as of how low Naruto thought of her, not as if it wouldn't be true. She watched as Naruto dashed off towards Kakashi, who started to yell at his reading form.

„Oi, Kakashi-sensei! I know that your test is about teamwork. Unfortunately, I have no team to work with, so I'll fight you myself."

 **„Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Then suddenly, 30 Narutos appeared, surrounding Kakashi on the trees around him, preparing to fight him. Suddenly, everyone jumped into his direction. He then perked up from his book, and readied himself for a fight.

'Kage Bunshin, eh? Let's see what you're made of, kid

Kakashi dispelled the clones at ease, until he found the real Naruto. Their fight was intense, due to Kakashi's experience and Naruto's training. Still, Kakashi was a lot stronger than the fresh Genin, so Kurama started to spread his marks around his jailor's torso. Naruto focused more of his energy into his speed, knowing that he can't beat Kakashi with just pure strength.

His speed was remarkable, and even Kakashi started to have a hard time following his movements. He already thought of uncovering his Sharingan, but wanted to resist it.

Naruto then charged an Omega Blaster in his hand, its dreading sound already filling everones' ears.

'What's up with this technique?', the Copy Ninja wondered.

Instead of throwing it though, he held it in his hand, intending to smash it directly into the Jounin's stomach. It connected, creating a green cloud which spread away from the blonde. Naruto then noticed the Kawarimi log in front of him, and Kakashi's presence behind him.

'I won't beat him like that. To get a bit of pain and use my Aura should help me. Bear through it, soldier."

„One Thousand Years of Death!", Kakashi shouted, while pressing a few fingers onto Naruto's rear.

Naruto gritted his teeth in intense pain, letting a sound of discomfort escape it.

His hands now we're glowing in an intense blue, and visible blue flames surrounded them.

With his now multiplied strength and speed, he engulfed his hand in the blue flames and roared: „Don't underestimate me! Time to die!"

 ** _'I guess this Saiyan blood took an influence on his pride and bloodlust as well.", the Kyuubi thought amused._**

Naruto dashed towards Kakashi and reached him with a single jump, while slamming his fist into Kakashi's stomach. Temporarily stunned by the impact, he was unable to move, while Naruto jumped in the air, reached behind his back with his left hand, and releasing a torrent of blue Aura energy into Kakashi.

Kakashi wanted to wait a second to regain his energy, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He slammed his hands into the ground, and yelled:

 **„Earth Style: Frenzy Plants Jutsu!"**

 _(A/N: Yes, this is Frenzy Plants from Pokémon. It doesn't stand in my attack collection, but I realized later on how it would fit this fight imo. I think I'm going to update the chapter with his jutsus when I guessed all of the techniques Inwantntonadd. Which might be at the very end of the story though. Just pretend he always knew it.)_

Suddenly, gigantic roots erupted from the ground, taking off towards Kakashi. The Jonin, jumped into the air, and dodged most of the roots, until he engulfed them in flames with a gigantic fire ball. He was a bit exhausted, but still able to fight.

'He's a tough one. I'll have to use my Aura, otherwise it won't work.'

The rest was watching in awe, seeing how much of a challenge Naruto was to Kakashi. Even though he yet had his Sharingan to reveal, Naruto was a solid opponent. Sasuke was annoyed, but was in too much pain to start a fight himself.

 **„Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto created 4 clones who ran towards the Copy Ninja. He braced for a fight, but was confused as the clones started to run around him with abnormal speed, only a black circle around him was visible.

'Ahh, I guess he wants to trap me. He's proven his strength, so I'll give him that."

Kakashi grabbed his hitai-ate, wanting to reveal his Sharingan to see the clones better. Naruto took that as a sign of distraction, and ordered the clones quickly to dash to Kakashi, so that each could grab a limb of their enemy. They were successful.

The real Naruto then sprinted, and jumped off the ground with the support of his hands, and shouted:

„Watch the power of Aura!"

Stalling directly above the supposedly unable to move Kakashi, he collected all his Aura caused by the still immense pain from the One Thousand Years of Death. He briefly shined white as a star, and then released a blue beam with a mighty roar.

Kakashi, still "unable" to free himself from the incredibly tight grasp, just braced his body to lower the damage by the unknown technique.

After his attack connected and left behind a cloud, Naruto skydived towards Kakashi and quickly snatched one of the still relatively unharmed bells away. He was exhausted, and so just laid himself down gently one the front, trying to give his sore ass a rest.

 _(A/N: Yes, I know how that sounded)_

Kakashi then stood up again, a bit less exhausted than his new student, but still a bit tired, with pain all over his body.

„Well, I'm surprised that you were able to do that alone. And while I heard that you understood my test, you still need to have a team to become a ninja. So I'll have to try another test for your mates and you."

„Then go on. I'm very interested how you plan to persuade those two thickheaded idiots."

„Sasuke, Sakura, I am disappointed in you. Only Naruto noticed that the point of the test was working together. If you would've done that and grabbed the bells, you all would've passed. But I am willing to give you a second chance. Naruto, please sit against this tree here."

„Uhh, ok Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto followed the order. Then Kakashi began to tie Naruto to the tree.

„Hey sensei, what's that supposed to mean?" The confused, and now tied up jinchuuriki asked.

„Relax Naruto, this is part of the test. Ok guys, now is lunchtime, and I see how all three of you have your lunch boxes. So I order you, Sasuke and Sakura, to eat your meals and to not give Naruto his food, leaving him tied to the tree. Got it? Good, I'll see you in half an hour" Kakashi said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, deciding to ask Naruto about his jutsus another time.

Asuma knew this test, because it was a symbol of Kakashi's personal creed. The rest, though, was left in utter confusion. What the hell was that test about?

Naruto was in no mood to beg his teammates to untie him and give him his food, so he just closed his eyes in a sort of relaxing manner, to take a nap until his sensei returned. Being used to skip meals on a regular basis, it wasn't that hard to skip it an additional time.

Even though his teammates were just as confused, they were more than willing to fulfill the command of Kakashi. Sasuke retuened mutely to his lunch, while Sakura snapped: „Serves you right, baka!".

She would never admit how impressed she was of Naruto after the fight.

Asuma shook his head in disappointment for his collegue's new team, after releasing his team to lunch as well. Shikamaru was somewhat suspicious of the teacher's order, and decided to give Naruto his lunch, wanting to convince Chouji and Ino to help him untie the blonde. Chouji immediately agreed, while Ino stood there silently, with a slightly conflicted look on her face.

Guessing she wouldn't help, Shikamaru and Chouji walked over to their friend and cut off the ropes with their kunais. Asuma was proud that his team understood the task, whereas he was disappointed in Ino, too.

„So, what does our lazy-ass genius think this task was about?" Naruto asked his pineapple-haired friend jokingly. He, as well as Chouji and Shino, knew that Shikamaru was incredibly intelligent, despite his unrivaled laziness.

„Troublesome. Well, Kakashi basically ordered Sasuke and Sakura to leave you behind, even betray you. That would have to be stupidest thing a teacher would order his students to do. So I would say it is about if you're willing to disobey the orders to help your comrades."

„Hmm, that sounds logical" Naruto said thoughtfully, while opening his lunch box.

„So what will you do about this test? They didn't rescue you, so your team as a whole basically failed." Chouji asked, already diving into his meal.

„Well, if we fail, I will have no team, and I want, no, I have to become a ninja. So I'll tell Kakashi we understood the purpose of this test, and they untied me. Everything else won't help, I'm afraid."

'Willing to give up your pride for the sake of becoming a ninja, for the greater purpose. I'm sorry you're placed in this team, Naruto, though I think you can change them. You will make a splendid shinobi. And who knows, maybe even Hokage?'

 _30 minutes later_

Everyone gathered around Kakashi-sensei, who just arrived in a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to see Naruto. Before they could say anything, Kakashi asked:

„Naruto, why are you untied. I thought my orders were clear." Kakashi said, fake sternly.

„Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and me found out that the purpose of this test was to question the orders you're given, if they clearly have sacrificing and betraying a comrade as a result. Therefore, the two of them untied me."

Said teammates were shocked, not only by what Naruto guessed was the actual task, but also why Naruto would cover them.

Kakashi looked sternly at Naruto a few seconds, until he eye smiled and said: „Very well, you have passed the test. You see, as a ninja, you have to look underneath the underneath. Plus, and that's the most important thing: Shinobi who don't follow the rules are trash. BUT, shinobi who abandon their comrades are even lower than trash." He then sent a stare towards Sasuke and Sakura, who visibly gulped under the gaze.

„Well then, since you passed, I officially welcome you as Genin of Konohagakure. Congratulations." Kakashi cheered, and then continued:

„Alright, now we'll have our first actual training lesson. We will do that as a squad of six, since this is no teamwork training: It's tree walking."

„Tree walking?", everyone asked.

„Yes, tree walking. It's a basic chakra control exercise. You infuse your feet with chakra, and then step on the tree. If you use just the right amount, you will be able to walk up without a problem. When you feel like you've reached your peak, take a kunai and make a slash mark. That's it for the instruction, I want to see how you do it yourselves. We'll help when we see you are helpless." Kakashi eye smiled and then dismissed the group towards a set of trees. When he was alone, Asuma asked:

„You know Sasuke and Sakura didn't untie Naruto, don't you?"

„Yes, I know. But this Naruto has a spirit I have seen only once." Kakashi said sadly.

„I feel like he not only has the power to become a great ninja, but also the conviction to change people. His teammates have potential, too. But they are too prideful or lovestruck to really use it. I expect Naruto to push them. Or rather I hope so."

Sasuke and Sakura, very unsure, walked over two Naruto who tried to find the right amount of chakra to be able to tree walk.

Sasuke started: „Dobe, I don't know why you did this, but for once at least I will say: Thanks for the cover."

„Yes, I'm sorry Naruto. We should've really untied you."

Naruto turned towards them and smiled very slightly, in a rather pityful manner.

„Don't sweat it, it was nothing. We all want to become ninja, so it was the best for all of us."

Naruto turned back to the tree and stared climbing it again. Sasuke still looked indifferent, though his words betrayed him, and Sakura looked apologetically. They walked off to their trees afterwards.

After ten minutes, when Naruto was already able to climb the tree due to his excessive chakra control exercises with Kurama, he then noticed Ino, who was repeatedly thrown off the tree and landing on her very soft looking ass. Naruto shook his head.

'Stop, bad Naruto!', he thought. He then started to talk to her:

„,Too much chakra"

Ino turned towards him: „I'm sorry what?"

„You use too much chakra. If you use too much, the force will knock you away, and if you don't use enough, then you will slide down. Use a bit less chakra, and then" Naruto demonstrated, easily walking up the tree, slashing with the kunai and landing back on the ground „you'll be able to do this."

Ino looked flabbergasted by how easily he mastered the task. She then infused her feet with less chakra, and easily climbed up 1/2 of the tree on the first try.

„You see? That was very good. The rest now is just practice." Naruto smiled his foxy smile.

Ino faintly, very faintly, blushed by the praise. She can't remember being praised ever. Sure, she was envied for her beauty or the cool abilities of her clan, but noone ever praised her for something she accomplished by herself.

„Uhm, thank you, Naruto."

„Wow the evil gossip queen thanked me, gotta remeber that for a life time." Naruto joked, still smiling foxily.

Ino glared at him. „Jerk. Why did you help me anyways? It's not like we're comrades or something."

„True, I know for a fact that the three of you", he started, referring to her, Sasuke and Sakura „don't really consider me a comrade. But who would I be if I refused a willing damsel, or rather kunoichi in distress, my help?"

„And what makes you think I was willing for your help?"

Naruto smiled, and said matter-of-factly: „Easy, you thanked me"

Naruto then turned around, while Ino was left alone with her thoughts.

 _A/N: So, that's it for today guys. Btw, if anyone plays Naruto Ultimate Blazing Storm, feel free to add me. My nickname is Nikola, which is actually my first name as well. Well then, see you later! And leave as many reviews as possible!_


	9. The air is best when it's misty (Part 1)

_A/N: Hey guys. Here is another chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen'. I get the feeling I'm really adding a lot of jutsus (which I will continue), so feel free to say if you think I'm going overboard with it. There are so many I find cool though, so I want to continue it._

 _For those who are interested: My date went really well, I'm going to see her again this Saturday, and she's coming to my place. I've got the impression I really might have a shot._

 _Anyways, enjoy the new chapter._

„Oh come on, why would I want to know that?"

The Kyuubi growled at the annoying whining of his jailor, clearly frustrated.

 _ **„Because even though the jutsus you learned are strong, they basically scream 'I'm here enemies, come and kill me!' You have to be able to fight, and yes, also kill, in a more subtle manner, too."**_

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He was always thrilled for a fight, just looking for a place or rather a person to test his new techniques on. Still, he never killed anyone before, and certainly didn't plan on doing it now. Kurama seemed to sense this.

 _ **„Listen kit, I know you are not very motivated by the thought of killing, but you are a shinobi. Your job is to protect, and when necessary, to kill. You will fulfill you first mission outside of Konoha in three days, and you have to be prepared for complications."**_

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, knowing his fox sensei was right.

„So, how did you call this technique?"

 _ **„It is called the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and it's part of an art called Silent Killing. Your elemental affinity is wind, and you seem to get used to water quite well, too. So it should be easier for you to learn it. Bring your right index finger in front of your mouth in a 'shush' sort of manner, and put your left arm in the air, sticking out your index and middle finger. Now focus on mixing your chakra in the way you would use it with wind and water, and envelop yourself in it. When succeeding, you will create a field of mist, making you faster and generally more unpredictable in it."**_

Naruto did his instructed hand seals, mimicked the position and said **„Hidden Mist Jutsu"** , creating a very faint mist around him.

 _ **„Good kit. It is still very weak, due to your first try on this jutsu. Naturally you will become better with it while using it more. Combine it with Kurama Fist (** A/N: Similar to Goku's Dragon Fist, but with a fox instead) **for example and you have a solid combo for your own type of Silent Killing.**_

Naruto nodded, and continued his training.

 _3 days later_

The teams gradually became stronger, with more intense sparring sessions and chakra control exercises. Particularly during the spars, the teams, including their senseis, could feel the tense aura coming off of Sasuke and Naruto. This came due to a very surprising development:

The Dead Last started to visibly surpass the Rookie of the Year.

Sasuke was furious about this, but it only pushed him harder to try and reclaim his invisible throne. Though with Kurama's unknown interference in Naruto's strength, it became impossible more and more.

Shikamaru and Chouji were proud of his friend starting to become so strong, while Sakura and Ino were, though only inwardly, confused.

Naruto became serious. He still had his humour, and his foxy grin, but when it came to training and shinobi duties, he no longer goofed around without any reason. He now had an aura of not only childish, but genuine confidence around him, knowing very well what he was capable of. Though still, both refused to accept his new behaviour, and treated Sasuke the same way as before.

Now, it was finally the time to put their skill to the test. The escort to Wave country started.

The girls noticed another development, too. Naruto, instead of going to Sakura and bugging her for dates, as he was known very well to do so, went to Shikamaru and Chouji, and held a very lifely conversation with them. In the training time, they thought he was simply hit to often and forgot to ask, or he was only thinking about his ramen dinner. But now they had basically all the time in the world, and he still didn't ask her out. No, he talked happily with his friends. Even the lazy genius came out of his shell and answered more and more to the blond jinchuuriki. And it was clear that both of them were far happier to listen to Naruto, than to listen to Ino's fangirl-like jabbering about 'Sasuke-kun'.

Noticing that Naruto wasn't around them, they also noticed how bad of a talking partner Sasuke was. He still replied with his trademark 'Hn', but now that the yelling of the knucklehead wasn't there, that's the first time both of them realized it. It still didn't hinder them on trying further, though.

Naruto sighed in content and looked ahead of him, noticing something strange, even though it was already night by now.

In front of him, around 50 metres away, there was a small puddle of water.

'There wasn't any rain in a long time, though. Where does that puddle come from?'

Naruto then ceased his movement, and held up his right hand in a 'halt' motion.

„What are you doing, baka?", Sakura asked confused. Due to the recent events, and Naruto plainly ignoring her, the baka still had the same energy, but for a different reason.

Kakashi amd Asuma, both noticing the suspicious puddle themselves, wondered if Naruto was perceptive enough to find out about the problem.

Naruto charged a little Omega Blaster on his lifted index finger, then caught it in his hand and threw it on the puddle, literally testing the waters.

After the impact was done and the smoke left the area, it revealed two similar looking ninja, with metal claws, a strong looking chain between them and hitai-ates from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

„Damn it Gaki, how did you know we're there?"

„A puddle of water after it hadn't rained for days, too easy and too ridiculous."

Everone was surprised of Naruto being that perceptive and logical.

„Then there's no need in hiding anymore. Everyone, attack!"

Suddenly, a dozen mist shinobi came from the woods, roaring in an attempt to attack.

„Sakura, Ino, stay behind and protect Tazuna. We will need you later for healing. Everyone else, attack!" Kakashi ordered.

„Hai, Kakashi-sensei!", the genin shouted in unison, while Sasuke grunted in approval and Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'.

Shikamaru and Chouji battled as a team, with Shikamaru shadow-possessing his enemies, while Chouji then stomped them into the ground with his Extension Jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke fought alone though, with Naruto taking on the so-called demon brothers.

He was on the defense, due to both of the brothers trying to slice him with their claws or the chain at the same time. Once he got scratched into the back and on his arm and flinched, feeling a poison running through his body. This caused the fox mark to spread on his body, until it covered his face and turned his eyes red and slitted after the fight went on, while his hands glowed blue and were engulfed in flames. He took of his coat and threw it to Tazuna without looking at him, silently ordering him to keep an eye on it. Sakura, Ino and Tazuna all wondered what the strange marks on Naruto's body meant

 **„Grrr, I will make you pay for this!"** , Naruto roared in a deep, demonic voice. Everyone heard this and was shocked by the monstrous voice coming out of Naruto.

He charged at one of the brothers, and smashed his forearm into his face with inhuman speed, knocking him backwards. He then grabbed him on both arms and kicked him backwards over his head. He followed him with a jump and grabbed his face roughly with his claw-like hand, descending and slamming him into the ground, making a crater.

Naruto grinned devilishly at the sight of his victim below him, trying unsuccessfully to escape from the Genin's grasp on his head.

 **„Do you want to know what death tastes like?"** , Naruto asked rhetorically while charging an Omega Blaster and firing it into his head. Even Sasuke, still fighting a mist shinobi, winced a bit. Naruto's voice was normally full of cheekiness and joy, not venom and bloodlust.

'Dobe, what the hell happened to you?'

The demon brother was unconscious, his face a bloody mess. Naruto revelled to long in his work, because he was sent flying back by a claw-punch, spreading more poison into him. By now, his veins were already purple from the foreign substance.

„You're... you're a monster!"

This is a sentence Naruto linked with hurt, sadness, and loneliness. This sole phrase reflected what most of his life looked like, being feared and hated for something he had no control over.

But 'Naruto' now was in a whole different state of mind, the only thing he heard in his brain was ' _KILL! KILL! KILL!'_ Still, Naruto heard the sentence, and laughed darkly at the afraid exclamation.

 **„A monster? No...I AM A DEVIL!!!"**

As the girls watched the scene in front of them, they almost felt like crying in fear. Who was that, what was that? The easy-going prankster spoke like a psychopath, a basket case ready for the booby hatch.

He jumped at the remaining demon brother, fully intending to slit his throat with his claws. Suddenly, after seeing the probable outcome, all the mist shinobi appeared around Naruto, and punched and kicked him simultaneously.

Naruto managed to block the first punches, until he was send backwards by a rather strong one, overwhelmed by the number of enemies around him. The leaf shinobi charged into the fight again, this time Sasuke facing the demon brother.

The power of the punch forced Naruto to look upwards for a moment. He saw the still dark sky of the night, the uncountable amount of stars, and a bright full moon.

 _BA-THUMP_

Naruto inspected the full moon closer, and noticed just how bright, shiny and powerful it looked like. It truly was a marvelous sight to behold.

 _BA-THUMP_

Naruto widened his eyes slightly looking into the moon, and started to convulse slightly. His entire upper torso moved up and down, as if Naruto was about to throw up.

 _BA-THUMP BA-THUMP_

Naruto stand up, you can lie down later when the fight is over!" Ino shouted at him.

Naruto didn't listen't all, he simply continued to convulse. By now, it looked like he was about to puke out his entire ribcage.

 _ **'Interesting. He even inherited that form from Broly?'**_

 _BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP_

Naruto then lowered his upper body slowly from the ground, while now all of his eyes turned fully blood-red. He growled out not only demonically, but also animalistically.

 **„GROOOAAAARGH!!!"**

His entire body started to expand, causing his clothes to tear, while he grew sharper and longer fangs. His body started to get furry. All the fighting now ceased and everyone looked at 'Naruto' in horror, while giving him more space for his transformation.

In the end, Naruto stood 7 meters high, and looked like a gigantic ape with pure red eyes.

 **„ROOOOOAAAAAR!!"**

The roar snapped everyone back into reality.

„What the hell is this?!?", Asuma asked to noone in particular.

„I-I don't know. I've never seen something like this before." Kakashi stuttered back while keeping his respective distance from the creature.

All the genin, Tazuna and the mist shinobi shuddered in fear, even Sasuke. This wasn't a technique, this was insanity.

'Naruto' then looked around himself on the ground, searching for something to still the fresh and enormous lust for blood and destruction. He first laid his eyes on Sakura, Ino and Tazuna. The ape growled lowly, clenched his fists and aimed it to the rooted group of three, until a voice spoke in his head.

 _ **„NO KIT, THEY ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES. ATTACK THE MIST SHINOBI, THE GREY CLOTHED ONES!", Kyuubi yelled.**_

'Naruto' squinted his eyes looking at his first nearly victims, but then turned around and looked at the frightened group of mist shinobi, which were already weakened from their previous fights.

„Everyone, abort! Run away from this monster!", the demon brother shouted and ran away, while the group was more than happy to comply.

The ape started to bang his fists into his chest repeatedly, until the inside of his mouth glowed purple. Then, he spat out a barrage of purple Ki waves, engulfing the retreating units and instantly wiping them from existence.

After his kills, the ape stopmed on the ground violently, while embedding its fist into a nearby hill, completely destroying it.

„Naruto, stop it!", Kakashi shouted, the sound of the crashing mountain snapping him back to reality.

He wouldn't listen though, and fired another Ki wave into a faraway mountain, engulfing it into a flash light and only leaving a few little stones behind, while still stomping with inhuman force.

„ _ **KIT, SNAP OUT OF IT! Grrr, everything I have to do myself."**_

Kyuubi let his chakra flow into Naruto's brain, cutting of the blood flow from it for a few seconds, just enough to make him unconscious. While his breathing slowed down and was more peaceful, the ape shrank down and lost its fur, until only Naruto's naked body was left, lying on his stomach. Everyone blushed a bit uncomfortably, and then Tazuna quickly wrapped him in the coat he still held.

„What was that, sensei?" Sakura asked, completely flabbergasted on the events that just happened a few seconds ago.

„I don't know, I guess Naruto will have to explain this. You there!" Kakashi said, turning to Tazuna, who gulped under the serious glare „you have a lot of explaining to do, and be sure to come up with good reasons why a group of Chuunin and Jonin shinobi attack us on a C-rank mission, clearly waiting for us. But for now, we need to treat Naruto and let him rest, preferably on a bed because of the poison and his unconsciousness. Do you happen to know where we can rest?"

„Yes, you can stay at my home. It is not far away from here, a few minutes."

„Alright, there is enough time to bring him there before the posion seriously damages him. Lead the way. Asuma, take the unconscious mist-nin with you", Kakashi said, while the group quickly travelled to their new destination.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave comments!_


	10. Revelation

_A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for reading this story. I will already announce that this fic won't go further after the mission in Wave storywise. When they finish their mission, it will turn more into a fluff. So I already want to have your opinions on which pairing I should do next. It's hard for me to choose, but I think I will do them all. Though, I need to start with something. So here are my ideas:_

 _Naruto and Tsunade_

 _Naruto and Shizune_

 _Naruto and Tsunade and Shizune_

 _Naruto_ _and Hinata_

S _hikamaru and Temari_

 _Gaara and Matsuri_

 _Kakashi and Kurenai_

 _Naruto and FemHaku_

 _Naruto and Ayame_

 _So, I'm very thrilled to hear your choices. You can even suggest a pairing on your own, and I'll consider it, too._ _If i think I found the right one I will do it even if the majority didn't vote for it, but I guess that won't happen, though it's possible._

 _Now for a question I was send to by **keller.blair1:**_ _No, I won't turn this fic into a NaruInoSaku harem, for a number of reasons:_

 _1\. I hate Sakura_

 _2\. I haven't really included her with Naruto at all, while Ino had and will have her moments with Naruto_

3 _. I don't know how exactly to write a harem story (which is why I would be even more thrilled to try, but rather with Tsunade and Shizune)_

4 _. I hate Sakura_

 _Anyways, that's it from me, enjoy your new chapter._

'What the hell was that? I can't fight them alone, I will have to get Haku for this.' a man with white bandages around his mouth and neck, black battle clothing and a gigantic sword thought after seeing the fight of the demon brothers and the Konoha-nin, quickly disappearing in the shadows.

 _A few minutes later, Tazuna's house_

„Ino, Sakura, you have to heal him, quickly. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, you can all lie down and rest in your assigned rooms", Kakashi ordered, while he undid Naruto's coat and wrapped it around his private parts.

Naruto was in great pain, well physically at least. Before he didn't realize it through Kyuubi's marks and his transformation into a Great Ape, the surge of strength simply overpowering his pain. Now he obviously didn't realize it due to his unconsciousness. His body was weakened though, and was hold together by Kyuubi, making an effort to not let his jailor succumb to the poison. This meant he had to show his mark around Naruto's belly button.

While the girls healed him, they noticed it and where again curious about it.

„Sensei, what is this mark Naruto has on his stomach?", Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned around again after talking shortly with Asuma about the missions' details, and stared onto his student's stomach. Recognizing the seal due to his knowledge about Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, his eyes widened, and he eyed Asuma uncomfortably, trying to find a solution. When he saw how the seal spread marks over his body in a similar way to Orochimaru's Cursed Seal, he knew there would be questions by the unknowing Genin. Asuma watched him with a similar expression, until they turned back to their students' curious faces.

„I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to tell you that."

Now Ino started to talk, too: „What do you mean, you're not allowed to tell us?"

Kakashi sighed and turned a bit to face Ino. „Naruto's current status, expressed by this mark, is a S-rank secret. Telling you this would be punished with death. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the only person who is allowed to tell you that is Naruto himself. And I'm not too sure if he is comfortable with talking about it."

Ino and Sakura looked at each with a slightly shocked expression, and then back at their blond companion, who was now lying peacefully. What is so special about it? Why aren't they allowed to know?

„Ok guys, you did well in getting him together again. Tomorrow morning he should be fine, and maybe even ready to talk to you about all of this. You may rest, too." Kakashi said, while turning around and leaving the room together with Asuma.

The girls' stares lingered a bit more on Naruto and especially on the suspicious seal on his stomach, until Sakura turned around first and started to walk out of the room.

„You coming, pig?"

„Yeah, I'll come forehead. Just give me a minute."

Sakura was curious in what Ino would want to do, but left since she was tired herself.

Meanwhile, she seemed to fight an internal war with herself.

'Should I do that? It's not like he's going to find out, and his mind should be too weak to resist. Screw it, why not. Let's see what you're hiding, knucklehead.'

The flower girl performed a few handseals, and whispered **„Mind Transfer Jutsu",** feeling her body go limp and digging into Naruto's mind.

When she opened her eyes again, she stood in a pitch black room. She looked around and searched for something, but she stood in utter darkness. She walked a few steps to search for anything that could represent memories, and maybe find out something about the seal on Naruto. Then a voice rang out.

 _ **„Who are you? State your business, mortal!"**_ a voice snarled.

Ino screeched slightly and turned around to search for the source of the voice. Strangely, it seemed as if it would come out of all directions.

 **„ _Answer me, I'm talking to you!"_**

Frightened by the animalistic voice, she spoke softly: „I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I...searched for something."

 _ **„Ahhh, Yamanaka, the mind-walkers, right? So I guess you were about to read the kit's mind, weren't you?"**_

Ino just nodded nervously, not bothering to ask how he would know that or what exactly he meant by 'kit'.

 _ **„Well, I'm about to disappoint you: The memories hidden in here are not for your eyes to see."**_

„Who are you? Why are you in Naruto's mind?" Ino asked after she collected her thoughts and searched for the first logical question that came to her mind.

 _ **„That, mind-walker, is one of the memories not made for your eye. Only he himself should tell you. And if he doesn't trust you enough to let you know who I am, what I am, then I won't let you know, either. What I am is one of his biggest secrets.**_ _**But since you were brave enough to wake me from my sleep, I shall give you at least a little insight. Enjoy it, maybe it will teach you a lesson."**_ Kurama sneered sadisitcally, and then did his magic.

Ino wondered what he meant, until she felt it. Her mind was flooded with an infinite amount of thoughts, spoken by a little child's voice.

„ _Why does everyone stare at me like that?"_

 _„Why can't I just die? Everyone hates me."_

 _„I really am a monster."_

 _„Please Shinigami, take me."_

The thoughts flooding Ino's mind broke her heart, over and over again.

 _„I'm the Dead Last, I will never be a good ninja."_

 _„Will I ever be able to become Hokage, if everyone hates me?"_

Though, none of these thoughts hurt Ino as much as the last. After hearing his words, Kyuubi kicked her out of Naruto's head.

 _„She's right, they are both right. Noone will ever love me."_

Ino opened her eyes and found herself in the room in Tazuna's house again. She noticed a strange feeling on her face and realized she was crying. Through her misty eyes, she watched Naruto, who was still in a peaceful slumber.

'What the hell are you always hiding behind that goofy smile, idiot?' Ino thought depressed.

She wiped her tears and got her clothes back into position, when she noticed a picture lying on the ground.

She picked it up, and looked at it closely. Ino wondered what Naruto would want with a picture of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife with a baby. She remembered him always talking about the Fourth, and how he was his hero and rolemodel, but to keep a family picture of him was strange. She even wondered who the baby was, being told the Yondaime died childless. What she read on the other side of the picture broke her heart again, now realizing who the baby with the familiar whisker marks was.

'Mom and Dad, I love you'

She couldn't decide what to do more, look shocked that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime or to cry because of the picture, knowing that his parents are dead. She gently placed the picture inside of his coat, and went over to her bed. Luckily, noone was awake, so noone could see her crying herself to sleep that night.

In the living room, Kakashi and Asuma talked to Tazuna quietly, trying not to bother their sleeping students and Tazuna's sleeping family.

„So, Mr. Bridge builder, explain this fiasco.", Kakashi ordered sternly.

Tazuna sighed and started: „Do you know a man called Gato?"

„The billionaire? Yes, why?"

„He controls the economy and sea ports of Wave, and lets every little Ryo flow into his pocket. Wtihout the ports, Wave has nothing. We hardly can afford anything, as all of the people of Wave. So we needed to build this bridge, to have another connection to the outside world. We barely were able to apply for a C-rank mission, and anything above that would be impossible to pay. We knew Gato's men would attack, but that would make the mission B-rank, if not more. So I had to keep it a secret. I'm begging you, please help us. I can't pay you for more than C-rank, but we need your help."

Kakashi was in deep thought. All he said made sense, and he certainly held a sympathy for the man in front of him. Times were hard, and apparently, they were especially hard in Wave. He eyed Asuma, and they nodded to each other.

„Asuma, write the first part of the mission report. With the involvement of Gato, this mission is now A-rank." Asuma nodded and scribbled his report.

„Does this mean you'll help us?"

„Yes Tazuna, we will. We won't let you face this problem alone. Still, you should've informed us about Gato. You put us in unnecessary danger, even though I understand why you didn't."

„Thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to us!"

„I wouldn't even have a choice. Naruto would annoy me the whole way back about how we weren't supposed to back off of our first mission outside of Konoha. I would never hear the end of it." Kakashi joked with an eye smile, thinking of his most enthusiastic student. His gaze became a bit distant after he thought about the person which had resembled him the most, and subconsciously touched his Sharingan eye's spot on his hitai-ate.

„He's much like him, isn't he, Kakashi?" Asuma said softly, while laying a comforting hand to rest on his shoulder.

„Yeah." Kakashi answered, knowing that Asuma knew about his story with his former teammate Obito Uchiha.

Tazuna sensed that this was a topic not meant for his ears, so he decided to comment on Naruto instead.

„Yeah, he seemed like a real goofball. Even though this thing he turned into was terrifying, I have a feeling he will save us.", Tazuna answered the Copy ninja.

Kakashi nodded, having the same hope as well.

 _The next morning_

'God damn it, my head' a waking up jinchuuriki thought, while slowly sitting up and trying to get the dizziness out of his head. When his head felt a little better, he looked into all directions and noticed he was in unfamiliar surroundings. Since he was not handcuffed or gagged, he assumed everything went fine and he was brought to a safe place.

'Kurama, what happened during the fight? The last thing I remember is the full moon.'

 _ **„I wasn't aware that you were able to transform into a Great Ape, kit. The Saiyan blood you have from Broly also gave you another transformation, which all Saiyans perform when looking into the full moon. You turned into a Great Ape, and won the fight for your team."**_

„Wait, this means everyone saw me transforming into a gigantic ape? Great, it'll be impossible to hide anything now.'

 _ **„At least in battle they are your comrades, at some point they would've found out. It's best to figure out who you can trust with letting them know at least of me."**_

„But I don't want to! They'll just run away, like everyone else. They probably never want to talk to me again.'

 _ **„I know why you're afraid, kit. But you can't hide anything anymore now, you said it yourself."**_

Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was right, so he decided to leave the topic for now. He noticed that he was naked, and only his coat was covering his crotch area. He looked around, noticed a pile of black battle clothers, and figured it was for him. After he was dressed, he stepped out of the room, and heard a few voices conversing. He followed them and found his way into a living room, where Tazuna, the sensei's, the Genin and an unknown woman ate breakfast.

When he reached the room, he felt everyone's eyes on him, creating an uncomfortable silence. After a few seconds, the woman saw him and greeted him.

„Hello there, you must be Naruto. I'm Tsunami, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing my father here safely." the woman said while bowing politely.

Naruto bowed back, and answered „Thank you for letting me rest here, and for the new clothes."

„No need to thank me. Those clothes were my husbands', so I had no use for them after all", Tsunami said with a sad smile.

Being able to read such a smile from anywhere in this world, he bowed his head again and replied „I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Tsunami."

„Thank you, and just call me Tsunami, please. Miss Tsunami just makes me feel old." Tsunami joked and chuckled slightly, deciding to prepare breakfast for Naruto and walking into the kitchen.

„Is everything alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked concerned.

„Yeah, everything is fine. Just felt a little dizzy while standing up."

„Is really everything alright Naruto, are you sure?"

Naruto briefly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard Ino asking this question. He saw a face of deep sorrow and sympathy, but couldn't understand why. Everyone else was just as confused, not knowing why Ino suddenly cared for Naruto's well-being.

Quickly changing his face with his foxy grin, he answered: „Sure, Ino. Just give me a bit and I'll be on top of the world again."

Ino wasn't convinced by this answer at all, but decided not to dig deeper. She didn't know if and how to approach Naruto, and certainly didn't plan to do it in front of the other students.

Naruto again felt the stares from everyone, and could practically read the millions of silent questions in the room, which just needed to be asked. Before anyone had the chance to do so, they were interrupted by a voice.

„Who are these people, mommy?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw a little boy with a suspicious glare on his face.

„Be nice, Inari. Those are ninja from Konoha, they are helping us with Gato and his squad.", Tsunami answered from the kitchen.

„Why bother fighting them? Daddy wasn't stong enough, too. In the end, you will just end up dying, too." Inari said, looking at Naruto since he was the closest.

„Since not doing anything isn't worth anything. I would rather die trying to help, than having a bad feeling because I didn't try to help at all." Naruto replied. He noticed the look in the boys' eyes, but he needed to know this.

„Well, then be happy, 'cause your wish will become reality soon if you fight Gato!" Inari shouted while storming out of the house, sitting down in a bench in front of the ocean.

„I'm sorry for Inari's behaviour, losing his father hit him really hard. He's always like this when someone wants to oppose Gato." Tsunami told sadly.

„I'll talk to him. I think I know just the right words to say to him." Naruto announced and followed Inari.

The rest continued their breakfast, disappointed having to postpone their questions for later.

„I think I'm going to train a little outside" Ino said while standing up.

„Ok, but don't overdo yourself, you need to be in form in the afternoon, our mission will continue then" Asuma replied to his student, who nodded in understanding.

Naruto found Inari sitting on the bench, and sat next to him, silently. Surprisingly, Inari didn't move or react. He just watched the water.

„It sucks, doesn't it?" Naruto asked, who now watched the water, too. Inari turned to him.

„What do you mean?"

„Losing your parents, or at least one of them. Believe me or not, I know how you feel." Naruto replied, now looking him in the eye.

„And why would you know about my feelings?", Inari snapped angrily.

Naruto smiled sadly and watched the ocean again. He sighed and answered: „You're right, I don't how it feels to lose family. It's kinda hard to imagine losing something when you don't know how it was to have it in the first place."

„What do you mean?" Inari asked confused.

„I never had any family. From day one when I was a baby, I was alone. My parents died on the day when I was born, and I don't have any other family members."

„B-but how? Why?" Inari asked, sadly. Maybe he misjudged Naruto.

Naruto sighed and thought. Someone who suffered like he did was worthy of knowing the truth.

„Do you know anything about the Kyuubi?"

Inari looked up at him in confusion, but replied nevertheless.

„Yeah, mommy told me about the attack and how it was killed, why?"

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath and started speaking again.

„The Kyuubi was never killed."

Inari's eyes, and another pair of unseen eyes, widened in shock.

„What do you mean, it was never killed?"

„I mean that the Yondaime realized during his fight that he couldn't kill the Kyuubi. So he searched for another way to defeat it. He sealed it inside a newborn baby."

„Why a baby?"

„It is easier for a baby to adapt to the energy, or the chakra, of the Kyuubi. So the Yondaime needed to find a newborn, and gave his life to seal the demon inside of it. Inari, that child was me."

Inari looked shocked once again, and looked at Naruto's torso when he lifted his shirt.

„Do you see this mark? This is the seal that keeps the Kyuubi inside of me. This little piece of art is the cause for all of the pain I have ever felt in my life. The people hate me, because they only see the Nine Tails in me, walking around the village and mocking their existence. I am a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. I am destined to never feel love, neither parental nor romantic love, since noone would ever want to be that close to me. I need less than two full hands to count how many would feel bad when I would die right here, right now. You saw the boy with the light brown hair and the one with the black ponytail, right?"

Inari nodded.

„Those are two of three friends I have in my age group. The other three kids in there couln't care less if I came back alive, beaten up, or didn't come back at all. If it would save the boy, the two girls would willingly sacrifice me, without hesitance or a second thought."

The unseen person cried and choked on this words mutely.

„What I want to say is, that I have very few people to fight for, but I do have people to fight for. I would do everything to keep my precious people save, and yes, I would give my life for them, too. When you don't even try to fight, Inari, you have already lost. You have a mother, and a grandfather, who care deeply for you. And I'm sure that at school a few girls have noticed you, too." Naruto said winking, causing Inari to blush a little uncomfortably.

„What I mean is: Don't turn so bitter, you're breaking your families' hearts. Yes, your father might've not been strong enough, but you can be strong enough. Promise me to not give up, to never give up. Ok?" Naruto asked, while holding out his fist.

Inari contemplated a bit, looked the jinchuuriki in the eye with a determined face and punched his fist with his own one.

„Hai, Naruto. That's so sad, I thought the blonde girl was very pretty." Inari to Naruto.

„Yeah, she's beautiful. But to her, I'm the same nuisance I am to everyone else." Naruto said sadly, still making eye contact with Inari.

„Ano, is it ok if I call you Naruto-nii-san?" Inari asked, with a hopeful voice while tiliting his head in a childish way.

Naruto's heart nearly broke at this wonderful question, he would certainly not refuse to be referred to as a brother, even if he isn't actually.

„Yes, I would love this. Now go in and help your mom a little, would ya? I am sure it would make her extremely happy."

Inari nodded and ran into the house, while Naruto turned back and looked into the ocean again thoughtfully. Meanwhile, the eavesdropping person was still crying its eyes out.

 _A/N: That's it guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Next one will have fights again, don't worry._


	11. The air is best when it's misty (Part 2)

_A/N: Hey guys, enjoy the newest chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen'._

'He thinks I'm beautiful. Noone ever said that I was beautiful.' Ino blushed a bit at the thought while getting herself in shape again after she cried her eyes out. After finishing, she returned back into the house and saw Kakashi and Asuma talking to the shackled demon brother they took with them, while the Genin watched.

„We already know you're working for Gato, Kiri-nin. Tell us who the leader of your squad is!" Kakashi demanded annoyed.

„Screw you. I won't say a word, copy cat!" The demon brother retorted.

„Ah Ino, it's good that you're back. Do you think you're able to read his mind?", Asuma asked his student.

„It depends. On which level is he?"

„Chuunin, I would say. Maybe Jonin."

„I'm sorry, then his mind is too strong for my current level."

„Ugh, great. It's a shame neither your father nor Ibiki is here. It would be easier to have an interrogater with us." Kakashi groaned.

„I can interrogate him.", a voice spoke from behind of them.

Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there. Ino almost started to cry again by the mere sight of him, but refused to do so. Plus, she was more interested what he would want to do.

„And how, if I may ask?" Kakashi asked curiously.

„Bring him outside, I'll show you." Naruto said, leaving the house again. They complied and led their victim out of the home.

'Help me a little Kurama, ok?'

 _ **„Got it."**_

Kakashi placed the opponent on his knees in front of Naruto, and walked behind him where everybody else stood, waiting for Naruto to start. He closed his eyes and breathed once, then opened them and only revealing his now red eyes to the Kiri-nin. With a low, nearly quiet, and slightly demonic voice, Naruto pierced his victims eyes with his own while saying:

„Tell me, mist shinobi: Do you fear death?"

Everyone felt a chill down their spine, especially said ninja, who didn't answer though. Still, Naruto continued.

„And do you fear the dark abyss?", he whispered, letting each word roll off of his tongue menacingly, causing his foe to shudder in fear.

„If you do, you should do the best choice and tell us everything you know, otherwise you'll regret it.", Naruto finished and waited for the enemies' response. He didn't give any, so Naruto assumed he had to perform his improvised interrogation technique. He took a few steps back, causing everybody behind him to do the same. The blonde put his hands in the air, and created a black ball of chakra, letting it spin and implode, creating a black hole. He slowly let it expand, while the others wondered in awe, or jealousy when speaking of Sasuke, what this jutsu would do.

Still looking deeply into his eye, straight into his soul, the jinchuuriki spoke again:

„It will absorb everything!"

He then fired the black hole into his enemy, which got the feeling of being sucked into the hole ( _A/N:_ ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ).

Naruto moved his hands together, and spoke: „Dead Zone!", completely enveloping his victim into said zone, causing him to shout out in fear.

„In roughly 5 minutes, he'll be back. He'll be a quivering mess, but he'll talk."

„Naruto..." Kakashi spoke softly, his student knowing what his tone meant.

„Guys, I know you have a million questions, and I will give you an explanation for everything. But not now. Let us finish the mission first, and then I'll talk. I don't feel comfortable at all with this topic, and I want to postpone it until we have done our job. Ok?", Naruto looked at the crowd, who nodded with faces mixed of understanding and slight horror.

„At least tell us what this technique does.", Asuma pleaded.

„It lets its victim live 23 times through the worst kind of death it can imagine."

Everyone shuddered a bit at the thought, knowing what it would look like for them.

After 5 minutes, the demon brother came back, and told Naruto that a man called Zabuza was the leader of their squad. Kakashi and Asuma were afraid now.

„Guys, listen. Zabuza is an extremely dangerous enemy, you will recognize him by his gigantic claymore. If he comes across us, you will let Asuma and me take care of him. Don't even think about fighting him yourself, got it?" Kakashi asked, while everyone in the group nodded.

After dropping of the demon brother at a local police station, who send them straight to the office of the Mizukage, the group proceeded to walk, until they heard a voice Kakashi and Asuma had been already expecting.

„Well well, what an honour. Finally we meet, Konoha-nin. I'm not only blessed with two Jonin, but also the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi of the Sharingan." A deep voicd echoed out of the nearby voice.

'Sharingan? How the hell does Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan?' Sasuke wondered.

„And what a strange way to be greeted by someone who claims to be a master of 'Silent' Killing.", Kakashi retorted.

'Silent Killing? Is the Hidden Mist Jutsu from this Zabuza man, Kurama?'

 _ **„Yes kit, it is. Be careful, because he certainly is a master of Silent Killing."**_

„No reason to not have a glamorous entrance once in a while. Someone who killed over 100 contestants for the Genin exams is allowed to have a little show at least, isn't he? And let me introduce you to my servant, Haku."

The Konoha-nin stared at the masked warrior silently, not to keen to exchange pleasentries.

„Ino, Sakura, stay with Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, you take care of that Haku kid, Shikamaru and Chouji, take care of the other incoming shinobi." Kakashi ordered, uncovering his Sharingan eye.

„How nice, I get to see the Sharingan right from the beginning. Everyone, attack!"

Kakashi took a kunai and Asuma his chakra blades, already enhancing them with wind chakra. Zabuza stormed into them, and swung his sword, just barely missing the Leaf Jonin. Kakashi hit the so-called 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' into the neck, causing him to dispell into a puddle of water.

'A water clone? Damn...'

He reappeared in another spot, which was already covered by Asuma, who quickly sliced his enemies' throat. He dispelled again, and reappeared behind the two Jonin, one clone and the real one.

He sliced Kakashi in half, who then, too, dispelled into water.

„You already copied me? Screw you, Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled. He reappeared behind Kakashi, and punched him directly into his face causing him to fly back and feel dizzy.

The dizziness of both Jonin was enough to give Zabuza time for his next technique:

 **„Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"**

Kakashi and Asuma were caught in the jutsu, unable to move even an inch.

„Now, how do you wish to get killed..." Zabuza said while grinning maniacally.

'Dammit, our sensei's are already unable to fight.' Naruto thought frustrated, which was only amplified by the fight against Haku. The natural long-distance fighter held them at distance thowing his senbons, giving them no opening to close in.

„You think you can handle him on your own, teme?" Naruto asked his brother in arms, Sasuke.

„Pfff, stupid question, dobe." Sasuke replied with a smug smirk.

Naruto smirked back, and ran to Zabuza, whom he attacked with an Omega Blaster, which he was barely able to dodge without dispelling the Water prison.

 _ **„Kit, this man is too much, its going to be close even with my marks. You need to turn into the Legendary Super Saiyan."**_ Kyuubi said while Naruto nodded.

„Hahaha, you think you can hit me with such a pathetic attack?" Zabuza shouted arrogantly.

Naruto took off his shirt and coat, causing both Ino and Sakura to blush a little at the sight. Then he let out an allmighty yell, throwing stones and dirt into all directions away from him.

'What's this? He has more transformations?' Kakashi thought.

At the end, they were all witnesses of a very special sight again. Naruto's hair was now coloured green and spikier then before, his upper body was broader and more muscled, and his eyes were pupilless, only white could be seen.

„Naruto, stay away from him. Zabuza is far too dangerous!" Kakashi yelled through the Water Prison.

With a much deeper, and calmer voice, he answered: „No Kakashi-sensei. You remember your words, right? Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who leave behind their comrades are lower than trash. I refuse to leave you behind."

„You should listen to your sensei, boy. Or do you want me to hurt these pretty girls, too.", a voice suddenly said, causing both girls to jump a bit in surprise.

Besides them now stood a Zabuza with a drawn out sword, waiting to hit them.

„First, they will receive a hit so they lay down on the ground, and then I'm going to slowly puncture their organs until they pass out from pain and die from blood loss. With which organ should I start, ladies?" He asked psychotically, while both of them shuddered in fear.

Naruto just grinned like a maniac, and charged to the Zabuza holding Kakashi's Water Prison. Taken aback by him ignoring his threat, he commanded his clone to hit the girls, while he prepared to deflect Naruto's punches.

Before Naruto reached him, he disappeared, and reappeared between Zabuza's clone and Sakura and Ino, startling both of them.

'Impressive, he's really fast. And what's with that transformation?', the mist demon thought, narrowing his eyes at the green-haired ninja.

Naruto received the hit fully in the face, and closed his eyes in slight pain, while the girls gasped at his action. While falling backwards head first, he opened his eyes and pushed himself off of the ground with his right arm, while kicking the water clone straight into the chest, causing it to dispell. He landed back on his feet, and charged a gigantic Omega Blaster, firing it into Zabuza's direction. Giving up Kakashi's Water Prison, he jumped out of the way, while the Omega Blaster connected with a tree in the woods, eradicating everything in a 10 meter radius.

„Okay brat, now you've made me angry!" Zabuza growled, while he did a few handseals, placed his right hand im a 'shush' position and his left into the air, shouting:

 **„Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

Mist enveloped Zabuza, Kakashi and Asuma, spreading into all directions.

„You want to dance, mist demon? I'll show you how a real demon fights!"

'What does he mean with 'real demon''? Sakura silently wondered.

Naruto did the exact same handseals, took the same stance and shouted:

 **„Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

Even though it was not as thick as Zabuza's _(A/N: I really need to be careful with my expressions, they are kinda always too sexual when they're not supposed to..)_ , he still enveloped himself in a similar mist, mixing it with Zabuza's.

„Another copy cat? I can't stand you Leaf shinobi!" Zabuza yelled, while trading punches or sword swings with each other. Only they were able to see each other, while the others weren't even close to being able to follow the extremely fast movements, and certainly not through the thick mist.

'Now is the chance'

„I've got you! Kurama Fist explode!" Naruto roared, while his right fist was enveloped by a fox looking similar to the Kyuubi, only completely in red.

„Yeah, in your dreams! Demon Blade!" Zabuza yelled, while his blade was enveloped by a red demon.

The attacks collided, and caused an explosion which threw everyone back and cleared the mist.

Again, Naruto and Zabuza stood in front of each other, panting a bit. The jinchuuriki's hands glowed lightly blue.

In a millisecond, Naruto stood directly in front of the mist demon and punched him straight in the face, causing him to turn around. After he spun 180 degrees, Naruto was there again, repeatedly slamming his knee into Zabuza's face and doing a backflip on the same spot, kicking him in the face and sending him backwards.

Naruto took the high ground on a little hill, and charged another gigantic Omega Blaster, firing it into Zabuza who used his sword to deflect it.

Zabuza stood his ground, but certainly felt the force of the unknown technique pushing him into the ground.

„MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed maniacally, pushing more and more little Omega Blasters into the original one, causing the ground to crumble under Zabuza's feet.

„Let me put an end to your misery." Naruto calmly stated, charging another greater Omega Blaster in his hand, still grinning like a psychopath.

'What is this, this is not Naruto! He's not such a basket case, he's much happier and sweeter than that. Wait, I didn't just think that, did I?' Ino thought.

„You will not defeat me, gaki!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruto's grin widened, looking truly malicious. He prepared firing his last blast from behind his back, filling the air with its horrifying sound, saying:

„Struggle all you want, in the end, you're still dead!" He yelled, firing the blast, its sound intensifying. When it connected with the original blast, it detonated and created a huge crater, throwing Zabuza back, covered in blood and bruises, with a shaky breath.

„Sensei, you can have him now! I'll go back to Haku, save the teme's poor ass!" Naruto said, still grinning smugly and appearing behind Haku, who was just about to pierce Sasuke with another senbon.

They were surrounded by Ice Mirrors, Haku's signature technique which let him jump from mirror to mirror incredibly fast. Even after Sasuke activated his Sharingan, he was not able to follow Haku's movements, and was pierced by so many senbons he looked like a hedgehog by now.

Before Haku pierced Sasuke with another senbon, he felt the presence of someome behind him. Turning around, he was met with a fist into his face, sending him back through five trees and breaking his fake hunter-nin mask. Recovering fast, he went back into the mirrors, and proceeded to give Naruto the same treatment he gave his teammate a few seconds before.

Carrying Sasuke with incredible speed, he laid him down next to Sakura and Ino, and joined Haku again.

Haku jumped into his mirrors, and sped around with a speed that clearly surpassed even his own. He got hit by a few senbons he was too slow to evade, wincing from the pain.

The new Legendary Super Saiyan gave up on trying to follow the movements, so he set his gaze into the sky, focusing chakra into far away stars. When he felt them falling down, he shouted:

 **„PK Starstorm!"**

„What is that? Attacking with stars, how's that even possible?" Sakura wondered in awe, with Ino nodding quietly. Even though the rain of stars looked beautiful, she could only imagine how devastating it was. She remembered all the unknown techniques, and just wondered:

'How was he able to learn something like that, and hide it, too? I think I really don't him at all, not even the Gossip and Drama Queen of the academy.'

Strangely, that thought made her sadder than she would've expected.

Haku was not fast enough to dodge the sheer amount of stars, and when he was slightly grazed by one, he lost his momentum and was thrown back from one star to the next, causing his mirrors to break.

He was far away from giving up, though, and was still fast, even without his mirrors. Knowing it would still be a waste of time to try and follow his movements, Naruto enveloped himself in a storm of darkness, until he slammed his fist into the ground. Grinning like a psycho again, he yelled mightily:

 **„Black Hole!"**

The darkness now spread around the ground, creating a large circle. Not knowing what else to do, Haku tried to outrun the ability while throwing his senbons into Naruto. He missed the vital points due to the hits from the PK Starstorm, but the hits hurt, and they hurt 10 times more than normally.

Unable to be faster, Haku was sucked into the ground. Naruto absorbed all of the darkness, and unloaded it into a gigantic rock neabry, shooting Haku with enormous speed. The green-haired fighter slowly walked up to him, preparing to land the killing strike while pulling senbons out of his body. He hesitated though, because of two things:

1\. The thought of killing still unnerved him

2\. He saw something in Haku's eyes

It was something he wouldn't have guessed: Guilt, sorrow, sadness, and shame. Haku saw the hesitation, and spoke for the first time:

„Please kill me. I was unable to fulfill my service to Lord Zabuza, I have no will to live anymore."

Naruto's pupilless eyes widened.

„Why? He is a psycho. The only thing I heard him say was insults, how exactly he was going to kill my teammates, and how many people he killed before he was even a Genin. Why would you want to live for someone like him?"

„Because he gave me a purpose."

„What?"

Ino, Sakura and Tazuna were close enough to listen due to the direction Naruto shot Haku into, so they did.

„Back at my old home, I was hated because of my Kekkei Genkai. We were persecuted, and then, my father killed my mother and I had to kill him. I was all alone and had no purpose. But Lord Zabuza gave ma a life, and I was happy again, to have someone to care for me. To me, Lord Zabuza is the most precious person in this world.

 _The most precious person in the world_

 _The most precious person_

P _recious Person_

 _Precious, precious, precious_

This sentence ran through Naruto's mind countless times. He was exactly like him. He found his precious person, and defended him. He could not kill Haku.

„I can't do it, Haku. You're...you're to much like me. I can't kill you." Naruto said, turning back into his normal form, tears threating to roll down his cheek.

Haku actually smiled at that. „Yes, I recognized the same glint in your eyes that I have. You were all alone too, right? And what would you do, when you failed someone, your precious person? When you knew you failed your purpose? Would you sacrifice yourself to make up for it?"

Naruto didn't say anything, just turned his head down and closed his eyes. The listening trio teared down at the sad story, and Sakura and Tazuna wondered what Naruto meant with them being 'too much alike'. Ino knew it exactly, and already cried softly.

Haku smiled again. „So please, grant me my last favour, and end my life. Please, I beg you."

Naruto looked up, and reluctantly charged an Omega Blaster in his right hand.

Before he was able to fire it, he heard something, as if thousand birds where chirping. Haku's eyes widened, and he said: „Maybe I still have a purpose" He then disappeares from Naruto's eyesight.

„Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted, aiming for Zabuza's heart, and piercing right through it. Or so he thought, because afterwards, he saw a maskless Haku, smiling almost like an idiot, with a now bloody chest. Kakashi pulled out his hand, and let Haku drop to the ground.

„Huh, that's how my servant is dying? Pathetic." Zabuza said distastefully.

Naruto actually wanted to kill Zabuza for that comment that he heard very well. He felt though as if he had to do something more important before it.

Hearing footsteps from beside him, Zabuza watched warily as Naruto stepped towards Haku, waiting for him to turn around and press the attack again.

Naruto didn't. He just walked over to Haku, eyes glued on his lifeless, smiling corpse. When he stood directly in front of him, he dropped himself to his knees, his normally lifely cerulean blue eyes dull and full of pain.

„Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Naruto didn't make any sense at the moment, though one other blonde knew what he must've been thinking.

The jinchuuriki silently took of his hitai-ate, and reattached it around his neck. He then took of the blue bandana, and held it into Haku's open wound, colouring it red. He infused it with a little chakra, so that the colour wouldn't be lost.

( _A/N: Guess where that scene's coming from)_

By now, a panting Shikamaru and Choji returned, too, who defeated the rest of Zabuza's squad, and watched the scene without a word.

Naruto stared into Haku's dead eyes with a determined look, and wrapped the now red bandana around his head. He closed Haku's eyes and turned to face Zabuza.

The mist demon still watched him warily, with a tiny pang of pain seeing Haku like that. He went back into defensive stance again as Naruto now walked over to him.

He stopped exactly in front of him, his eyes now fuming with hate and rage, turning red. Then, after nearly a minute of utter silence, he spoke, or rather yelled.

„Is that all?! Is that everything Haku was to you? A fukcing servant?!?" Naruto roared, startling Zabuza a bit.

„Pff, please, I don't need to listen to the words of some brat who can't handle death." Zabuza said while turning around, staring into the horizon.

„You meant everything to him, you meant the whole world for him! He died still worshipping you like a madman, happy to save you! And all you say is he didn't mean anything to you?"

Everyone stayed silent and listened, including Zabuza and a reawakened Sasuke who had been treated by Sakura.

„He didn't have anyone, he was hated for something he had no control over. You saved him and gave him a purpose, but here you stand next to his corpse, and you tell me it doesn't matter at all?"

Kakashi, Asuma and Ino knew now that Naruto wasn't just talking about Haku anymore.

„...you talk too much, kid." Zabuza whispered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto focused his gaze from the ground to the back of Zabuza's head.

„Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." Zabuza's hoarse voice cuntinued, while he dropped a few tears, causing Naruto to drop some, too.

„You see, Haku was always too kind to be a ninja and to fight. Going up against you broke his heart, he felt deep sorrow until his last breath, and curse him I feel it, too."

Naruto dropped a few more tears, happy that Zabuza did care for Haku, that your precious people would care for you if you do it, too.

„Aww, well isn't this sweet?"

Everyone turned around to see a little, half-bald man with sunglasses and a squad of armed bandits.

„Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked confused.

„What do you think, getting rid of unnecessary, and expensive, ballast." Gato said, smirking victoriously.

„So you were going to betray us." Zabuza rather concluded than asked, eyes narrowing.

„It's nothing personal Zabuza. It's just good business."

„Konoha-nin, give me the honour to send two demons into hell today." Zabuza said, pulling down his bandages and stuffing a kunai into his mouth, while running towards Gato and his men, slicing through them like a warm knive through butter.

'Huh, this guy sure is something.', Naruto thought, until he was pulled back into reality by a sobbing sound. Everyone was astouned to see Ino still crying.

„,Hey Ino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, with a gentle smile on his face. When Ino saw that, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Naruto and tackled him to ground into an extremely tight hug, startling him along with anyone else.

„*hick* Oh god Naruto *hick* I'm so sorry *hick*."

„Hey hey, calm down Ino. What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong." Naruto asked, confused.

Ino took a deep breath and buried herself further into the crook of his neck, accidentally letting her breath brush his neck. This caused Naruto to flush a slight red, until she spoke again:

„Yes, I did. I was the biggest bitch to you ever. I've seen everything Naruto. The picture you carry in your coat, the truth about your parents, 'it' inside of you, everything."

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this.

„B-but how..."

„I saw the picture after our first fight, and also what it said on the back side. I heard you talking to Inari, and I...I kinda went into your mind and listened a few of your thoughts."

Naruto chuckled a bit. „Kinda went into my mind? How does that kinda happen?"

Ino blushed a bit and hit Naruto in the shoulder playfully while muttering „jerk" and wrapping herself tighter against him.

„Doesn't it bother you to know that. Aren't you...scared of me?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice, remembering the kind of reaction he expected from someone finding out his secret.

„No, no, no. Don't say that, I'm not. I'm surprised, and yes, I was a little afraid. But it doesn't matter to me. You are you, same old annoying punk, and 'that' won't change anything."

Naruto chuckled again, and finally hugged her back, burying herself into her neck as well. He could smell her strong but incredibly alluring perfume. Flowers. Of course.

„You don't know how much this means to me, Ino-chan" Naruto said, not realizing he used the suffix normally reserved for Sakura on her for the first time. Ino blushed a bit, and sighed contently.

„Dobe, what exactly is she talking about?", Sasuke asked curiously, finally wanting to know the big secrets his secret rival had.

Not bothering to break his first hug a girl his age would give him, he spoke loud enough for Sasuke and everyone else to hear him well.

„Not now, teme. Really, not now. I will tell you once we leave this godforsaken place, which hopefully won't be one too long."

Naruto then noticed Kakashi carrying the corpse of a more than once stabbed and punctured Zabuza, lying him next to Haku.

„It was his last wish to see him again before dying. At least in the end, Zabuza did the right thing." Kakashi said, feeling heartbroken at the duo's end, but relieved that everyone was save again.

„Gato..." Naruto began.

„...dead. Zabuza took care of him, more than thoroughly." Kakashi said and smiled at the sight before him. Everyone had different thoughts running through their heads when they saw the two blondes holding onto each other for dear life.

'Should've been obvious, troublesome blondes finding each other. Hopefully.' Shikamaru thought.

'Please, take him, Ino. One bag of chips for every time I hear Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that...' Chouji thought, while trailing off, thinking about chips.

'Finally starting to open up, Ino. I'm proud of you.' Asuma thought smiling.

'Maybe training together was the best thing happening to you. To really get over Sakura, and maybe, who knows, find someone else, is what you need.' Kakashi thought eye-smiling.

'I think I just know who to name the bridge after.' Tazuna thought smiling.

'Dobe, what are you hiding that makes a girl crush you like that?' Sasuke wondered.

'Naruto...' Sakura thought, with a strange, ugly feeling in her stomach.

„I don't want to be the ass that stops the friendly get-together, but we need to get back into Tazuna's house. You can cuddle there as much as you want though." Kakashi interrupted, enjoying the looks of embarrassment they were having now on their faces. Reluctantly, the blondes stood up, Naruto went back to the spot he threw his clothes to, took one last glance at Haku and Zabuza, and went to the retreating group of Konoha-nin.

Today, for the first time, Ino joined the lively conversation of Naruto and his friends/her teammates, all three gladly accepting her into the round. Kakashi and Asuma planned their report to the Hokage, and had happy faces whenever they saw the four friends happily talking to each other.

Meanwhile, Sakura wondered why Ino didn't try at all to get Sasuke's attention, which left Sakura all alone with the avenger. Now without Naruto bugging her and Ino competing with her, she had the most unfulfilled feeling ever, trying to get more than a 'Hn' out of the brooding emo. Looking at Naruto and how happy he was to talk to Ino triggered this strange feeling in her stomach again, which she tried to ignore. Tried.

 _A/N: That's it for the chapter, guys. Please vote for the next pairing, and I'll see ya around!_


	12. Do I?

_A/N: Hi guys. For those who want to know: I met the girl again yesterday, we kissed and now she's my girlfriend. Yay, me is happy. Plus, I want to thank all of you for over 100 follows on my fic! I certainly did not expect that many on my first one. Anyways, here is the next chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen'._

'Why should I care? I never cared for him. Is it because he saved me? Because he has so much more fun talking to the pig than to me, and Sasuke-kun doesn't say anything to me?'

„Ano, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with me when we return to Konoha?"

„No." Sasuke replied coldly.

The pink-haired kunoichi was saddened by the indifferent response, and just realized that by now, Naruto would normally storm in and insult Sasuke for being so ignorant to Sakura. Looking for him, she noticed the still very lively conversation between Naruto and Team 10. They laughed, punched each other playfully occasionally and generally had a good time. She noticed Ino's emotional outburst after the fight with Zabuza and Haku, which already left her confused, and was now wondering why she didn't try to approach Sasuke at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Kakashi.

„All right guys, here we are. You can get a good rest, we will return to Konoha tommorow in the morning. Sakura, please heal Sasuke a bit more, so he can properly walk the whole way back ."

„Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi and Asuma left, while Naruto went into the garden to lay a bit and rest in the refreshing natural atmosphere. Everyone followed him closely, watching him how he lied down in the meadows. The others simply sat down and watched him, while Sasuke lied back down again to be healed by his pink-haired teammate.

Sensing the glares from the Genin, Naruto started to speak nervously:

„So..uhm...about earlier guys.."

Sensing his uncertainty, Ino grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to silently comfort him.

Confused, but still reassured, he started to speak again while sitting up:

„You know about the attack of the Kyuubi, right?"

Taken aback by the sudden, and seemingly unrelated question, everyone nodded.

„We were told that he was killed by the Yondaime, but that's not true. The Yondaime was not strong enough to kill a being of such strength and had to seal him, inside of a newborn baby. The Yondaime's wish was that the baby was to be seen as a hero, respected by everyone of Konoha. But instead, he was hated and is still hated for something he had no control over, only seen as the reincarnation of Kyuubi. Guys, this baby was me." Naruto smiled a bit sadly, and watched at everyone's realizing faces. He then continued:

„Before our graduation, the Kyuubi appeared in my head for the first time, since he's sealed inside of me. He started to train me, and give me new jutsus and powers. You saw my two transformations back then, those were his biggest influences. Kyuubi, or Kurama-sensei as I call him, is the king of all demons, so he has contact to demons from other universes. One sent him the blood of Broly, a warrior known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. He was part of a race called the Saiyans. I was given his blood and his abilities. All of my abilities are from mighty beings from different realms. Garlic Jr., Ness and Lucas, Blackbeard, Lucario, Serperior, Gohan and Turles. All of them live further in me."

Naruto waited for the responses. The first he got was an incoming fist, which he quickly dodged by jumping back.

„What the hell? What is your problem, teme?" Naruto roared with boiling blood. He should've known that one certain self-proclaimed avenger would not exactly react like Ino for instance did.

„The Dead Last shouldn't possess something like that. A legendary warrior should give his powers to me, the last Uchiha, and not an idiot like you!" Sasuke growled annoyed.

„Grrrr, screw this, Uchiha! I'm done with you!" Naruto hissed with a slightly predatory voice, launching himself into his raiven-haired opponent with sonic speed. Everyone was too stunned by Sasukes' words, especially two girls listening to him.

Naruto punched him into his stomach and then rammed his knee into it afterwards, sending Sasuke into the air. He jumped after him and did a backflip above Sasuke, slamming him towards the ground with his feet. Before the Uchiha landed on the ground, Naruto appeared under him and let his descending opponent's belly connect with his knee again, depriving his lungs from air. Slamming his neck with both his hands and stomping Sasuke's head with his left foot, Naruto hissed again:

 ** _„Never try to sneak up on me, and if you dare to call me an idiot again, I will make sure you regret it eternally!"_**

After he finished his threat, Naruto charged an Omega Blaster, strong enough to give his 'teammate' an idea of what was ahead of him if he repeated his actions. He fired it into his lower back, earning a howl of pain and creating a brief green cloud. After it cleared, Naruto kicked Sasuke's again limp body towards a still flabbergasted Sakura unceremoniously, saying:

„Sorry to hurt your boytoy Sakura, I hope you will forgive me one day. Of course you can try to compensate with chakra enforced punches." Sakura winced hearing his obviously sarcastic voice, just daring her to try something.

„N-no, it's alright. Well, it's not, but I won't punch you." Sakura said, starting to heal the bruised body of her crush.

„Sorry for you too, Ino-chan. I know you love him as much Sakura does." Naruto said towards her with a truly apologetic smile. Her acceptance of his fate and her willingness to socialize with him, trying to get to know the actual Naruto better, left him with a better impression of her than before. And still, Naruto didn't despise her as much as Sakura. Though she still contributed her part, most of the abuse by girls his age was done by Sakura, so she left the by far worst impression on him. She was the only one to actively initiate the abuse, and also added physical pain to it.

'I wonder if I actually still do that' Ino thought to herself, then waved her hand dismissevely and said:„Don't worry, he did act like a jerk."

Everyones' eyes nearly popped out by this sentence. Wasn't he her center of the universe, too? Naruto smiled genuinely and nodded to her, and she smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Naruto was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Chouji, while he tried to break free and gasp for air.

„What's gotten into you, Chouji?" Naruto asked, trying desperately to breathe the blue out of his face.

„That's for being ridiculous. We are your friends, and you didn't tell us? All these abilites are so cool!"

Naruto's eyes became teary, trying to collect his thoughts.

„I...I thought if I told you, you might hate me, too."

Shikamaru stepped in and said, earning him a glare from Ino:

„Dude, if this troublesome blonde there accepts your secret, then your best friends will obviously do, too."

Naruto chuckled a bit, and enveloped his friends in a hug, still crying.

„Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

Even Sakura said:

„Yes Naruto, even I don't hate you for something like that."

Naruto's smile towards Sakura was a little less genuine, but still there. He chuckled a bit and answered while eyeing Sasuke's still unconscious form:

„Yeah, you have your different reasons."

The hidden meaning caused her to flinch a bit again and look at Sasuke, not saying another word.

„Alright guys, I'm starving! Let's go inside and eat!" Chouji exclaimed drooling. Everyone chuckled a bit, until Naruto replied:

„You can go inside, I'll follow you in a minute."

Everyone went inside, leaving Naruto a moment of privacy. Ino though turned back around and sat next to him. He looked a bit confused, until she too enveloped him in a tight hug, though this was far more enjoyable than Chouji's destructive grip.

„What's that for, Ino-chan?"

„For everything, you idiot. For being such a mean bitch to you, for putting you down and insulting you, for the life you had to live through and..." Ino blushed a bit „and for calling me beautiful. Noone ever called me beautiful."

Naruto blushed even deeper than her, and stuttered out:

„So you heard that, too? Don't try to fool me, I'm sure Uchiha-teme always calls you that. And for the rest, don't worry. It means very much to me that you say sorry, and you really are."

„I am Naruto, I really am." Ino told, not elaborating on the fact that Sasuke never called her that.

Hesitantly breaking the hug, they said straight again and watched the sun set. The jinchuuriki then asked a question he was asking himself his whole life, figuring a girl, especially one like Ino, should know the answer to it.

„Hey Ino-chan, can I ask you something?"

„Sure, what is it?"

„What is love?"

Widening her eyes, surprised by the sudden question, she retorted:

„What?"

„Well, I've come to find out what friends are, and what friendship feels like. But I never felt love, and I want to know if I feel love for someone or not if the time comes. So, what is love?"

Pondering to find a response, Ino squinted her eyes and pulled her lip up in a thinking pouting position.

'God, she looks so cute like that' Naruto thought, shaking his head and ignoring a sinister snicker from inside his head.

„Love is when someone makes you feel special, like you're the center of the universe. When people make the even simplest gestures to one another, knowing how much it means to them even if it is not important, without wanting anything in return. If you feel you can take on everything in life just because you're with your significant other, and automatically grin and feel giddy just thinking about them, then you're in love with someone."

Naruto nodded in apprehension, thinking he understood the feel of love at least on this level.

„Is that why you love him?"

„What do you mean?"

„Is that why you love the Uchiha, because he does the simplest gestures for you and everything?" Naruto cocked his head in a childish way, waiting for an answer from his blonde friend.

Then Ino became something she was never before: Utterly speechless. She opened and closed her mouth several times, not finding a response. Of course Sasuke didn't do any of those things for her, or anyone in fact. So why exactly did she love him. Everyone did, and he always acted like a non-caring too-cool-for-this-life type. Hell, he probably really didn't care about anyone! Admittedly, he was handsome, but listing his flaws just made her realize how much of a poor boy to pursue he was.

Sensing she had trouble answering, Naruto quickly changed the subject and said:

„Well, never mind, you surely have many reasons to do so." Naruto said and smiled his foxy grin again.

„Yeah..." Ino answered, as if she was in another world by now.

„Then let's join the others, I'm starving, too." The powerhouse said jumping up, waiting for Ino to join him.

 _In Tazuna's house_

„Naruto-nii-san! Did you really defeat Zabuza and Gato?" The ecstatic Inari cheered loudly.

„I defeated Zabuza, but deep down, he was a good person and killed Gato himself." Naruto retorted just as ecstatic.

„Woow."

„Naruto, you have our deepest and utmost gratitude. This would not have been succesful without your help. I can sense the Will of Fire truly burning inside of you."

„Yes, Naruto-kun. You will grow into a fine man one day. Be sure to protect yourselves from the girls until then."

Blushing a bit, Naruto replied: „Thank you, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san."

„Hey, Naruto?"

„Hai-Kakashi-sensei?"

„Why exactly is Sasuke all bruised up and unconscious?"

„Our spar was a bit too intense I guess. Shouldn't go too hard on him the next time." Naruto said grinning sheepishly.

Again, the Genin were surprised, especially the two girls. After unnecessarily starting a fight, one that would certainly exceed the limits of a spar, he still defended his 'teammate', even though he was not particularly fond of him.

'Still so protective. Naruto you're too nice for your own good.' Kakashi thought, clearly knowing what happened and not too motivated of the thought that he would have to report an act of random violence by a Genin to his teammate. Still, he was in awe of the powers Naruto talked about that he had.

The Copy Ninja nodded and offered Naruto a seat.

The evening went by peacefully, while two girls, one who had the conversation with Naruto and one who was eavesdropping only thought:

'Why exactly do I love Sasuke? Do I actually love him?'

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, read and review!_


	13. Naruto Ichiraku

_A/N: Hi guys, enjoy the next chapter of 'The Dead Last and the Drama Queen'. But first, a few questions answered:_

 **Brandon Cook:** _This is strictly Naruto/Ino. I honestly don't think I'll make any harem fics anytime soon, because it's kinda hard to write them, and I just don't really think it's right._

 **Narku the ultimate fusion:** _The following fics will probably have crossover abilities, too. They won't directly make sense, as I said, I'll just add those I like. Probably something with League of Legends next time._ _Thank you that you like my type of crossovers. I don't mark them as such though, because it has no significant influence on the story, besides the abilities._

 _Of course, I thank all of you for your reviews and questions. Enjoy!_

„So guys, Asuma and me will report the mission to the Hokage. Feel free to spend the day as you like. You have definetely earned yourself a thorough rest. See you soon." Kakashi eyesmiled and left.

„I think I'll go home. This troublesome mission was too long, I need to sleep." Shikamaru said.

„I need to go home, too. Without my mom's cooking I think I'll die, those crisps aren't enough." Chouji said.

„I'll go to Ichiraku's, I need some Ramen! See ya, guys!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

„Bye, Naruto." the boys replied.

Sasuke left for his mansion mutedly, and the other boys took off into their respective directions. Meanwhile, the two girls were not entirely sure what to do. The mission in Wave changed their perception of Naruto, and unfortunately of Sasuke, too.

„Soo, pig, what're you gonna do?" Normally, this question would sound a bit more suspicious, but it now had a insecure and distant voice.

„I...I don't know, forehead. I guess I'll go home, too. And you?"

„I think, I will, too. A bit strange, wouldn't we normally go after Sasuke-kun now?"

„Yeah, but I guess I'm just a bit tired, you know?" Ino lied.

„It's been a tough mission, isn't it?" the pinkhead asked.

„Yeah. Well then, bye." Ino said, going away.

„Bye."

'Well then, let's go home.' Ino thought to herself, until she noticed a familiar coat.

'Should I go to him? He has been really sweet, and not as goofy as before. And I actually want to get to know him a bit more. Strange, that I think that of him now.'

„Hey, Naruto!"

Said boy turned around, and looked at the blond beauty confused.

„Hey Ino, what are you doing here?"

„You wanted to got Ichiraku's to eat, right?"

„Yeah, why?"

„Can I come with you?"

Naruto now looked at Ino as if she grew a second head, and a third one directly after that.

„Uhh, why? I thought you'd go with Sakura and the Uchiha?"

Ino bit her lip, knowing that he was right. The only thing besides flowers she was known filling her free time with was fawning over the avenger. Making a fake sad face and a pout, Ino batted her eyelashes and pulled out her best puppy dogs, asking:

„So, you don't want me to come with you?"

„O-of course, but I was just confused. You never wanted to come anywhere near me before."

„Yes, but I wanted to get to know you a bit better. And to see if you really like Ramen that much like everyone says."

„Ha, you bet. It's my most favourite meal ever!"

„Well then, let's go."

 _Ichiraku's Ramen_

„HEY, OLD MAN!"

„What's wrong, insolent- oh hey, Naruto. The usual?"

„Yes, please. Extra much!"

„Hahaha ok. And who's the pretty girl with you, your girlfriend?"

Both blondes blushed furiously, Naruto more than Ino though. Similarly, they stammered out.

„N-no, we're not.."

„That's a shame, Naruto-kun. You two look really cute together." Ayame now added, smiling widely at the sight of the two teens.

„Ayame-nee-chaaan!" Naruto whined desperately, while the Ichiraku's laughed at this predicament.

„What's your name, girl?"

„Ino Yamanaka, Ichiraku-san."

„So, no Pork Ramen for her, guys." Naruto joked, earning himself a punch into the shoulder.

„Jerk." Ino muttered, while the other three laughed.

„Please, call me Ayame. And call him Teuchi. Naruto's friends are our friends."

„Friends?" Ino asked, turning to Naruto.

„Yeah, of course you're my friend, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled.

'He really thinks of me as a friend, after all I did. Naruto, you're really something' Ino thought in awe.

„So what do you want to eat, Ino?"

„A bowl of Miso Ramen, please."

„Alright. A bowl Miso Ramen and a Naruto menu, coming." Ayame said and walked to the stove.

„A Naruto menu?" Ino asked curiously.

„Ehehe, yeah, I kinda eat a lot. So they named it after me when you order everything from the menu twice." Naruto told sheepishly.

„WHAT?!? How much do you eat?"

„Well, certain _companions_ I have need a lot of energy." Naruto implied, while Ino slowly realized what he meant.

„Hey Naruto" Ino whispered „are 'they' really your parents."

Naruto smiled a bit and nodded, whispering back

„Yeah, Kurama-sensei showed them to me when he first contacted me. He told me the Yondaime had to seal him inside of me, he couldn't sacrifice another one's child, and he wanted me to be a hero. So I just couldn't be mad at him."

Ino nodded and smiled sympathetically.

„Ramen's here!" Ayame and Teuchi called out, delivering a pile of bowls. Naruto drooled and dove in, causing the Ichiraku's to smile and Ino to wonder how much a human can eat at once.

She tapped Naruto on the shoulder twice. Mouth full of noodles, he turned and looked at her expectantly.

„Have some manners, Naruto, you're eating with a lady." Ino scolded, while Naruto quickly swallowed his first bowl and blushed, and the Ichiraku's laughed out loud.

„Too bad you're not his girlfriend, someone needs to keep this airhead on the ground sometimes." Teuchi mused, observing the scene.

„HEY!" Naruto shouted, while all three laughed again.

He looked towards Ino for help, but saw in the devious glint in her eyes he won't have any of it.

Smiling genuinely, the flower girl asked: „So, you want to become the Hokage, huh?"

 _With Sakura_

„Hey, Sasuk-"

„Don't even try it, pinkie."

„But you didn't even let me finish."

„I don't care. Listen to me, I don't want anything from any of you. Get that through your thick head!" Sasuke said calmy, coldly, while stepping into the Uchiha mansion.

Silently crying, Sakura stepped away from the building and went off into the direction of her own house.

Nearing her house, she walked by the second scene that broke her heart. Naruto sat at Ichiraku's, ate in an actually presentable manner, and laughed together with the two owners and, especially, with Ino. To see him not bug her with dates anymore and instead see him with her rival, clearly and genuinely enjoying himself made her stomach turn.

'Why, why does it hurt? Just because he doesn't find me atrractive enough anymore? Or...?'

Quickly dismissing her next thought, she shook her head and went into her house. Luckily she was alone, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

 _With Ino and Naruto_

„Thank you Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji."

„No problem Naruto, and bring your girlfriend more often! Watching you eat like a human is far more enjoyable!" Teuchi laughed heartily.

„Shut up, old man!" Naruto snarled with an angry face on his face.

„Nee-chan and Jiji, you really talk to them like they're family, don't you?"

„Yeah. They were the only who would sell me food and charge me the normal prize. They even gave it to me for free after they found out I didn't have that much money. Sometimes I introduced myself as Naruto Ichiraku, because I didn't have any connection to the name Uzumaki. Now that I know my mother at least a bit, and know how she looks like, it's of course a bit different." Naruto smiled contently at all the incoming memories.

„Can I...can I see the picture again?"

„Sure" Naruto replied, grabbing into his coat and giving the picture to her.

Inspecting the photo, she took notice of the three figures.

„Your mom is very pretty, and the Yondaime really looks like you. And awwww, who's the cute little brat in their arms?" Ino teased while pinching Naruto's cheek playfully.

„Shut up, pig!" Naruto said, using Sakura's nickname for her.

„What did you say, dobe?" Ino said, using Sasuke's nickname for him.

They glared at each other a bit, and then laughed out loud.

„I had actually a great time, Naruto. Would you like to meet next week as well?"

Surprised by her offer, he answered: „Uhh yeah, me too. Sure, how about the light festival ( _A/N: Improvised holiday, tf do they celebrate in Japan amyways_ ) that's coming up? I would love to go there."

„Yeah, me too." Ino replied.

„So it's a date then?" Naruto asked, jokingly and bluntly.

„A date, you mean like a DATE date?" Ino asked curiously.

That made Naruto a bit nervous. He remembered the answer for the last time he attempted to ask someone out, and was visibly afraid of her response.

As if reading his mind ( _A/N: W_ _onder where that comes from_ ) she smiles, pulls him in a close hug and says „Yes, it's a date then. A DATE date."

„Don't you want to go on a date with the Uchiha? Why would you go there with me?"

„Stop discrediting yourself all the time. It's a total turn-off, and simply wrong in your case. Sasuke has really acted like a dick, and when you asked me I realized I couldn't find a reason why I love him, especially now after I saw how he treats you. If he treats a teammate like that, how would he treat his lover? No Naruto, I'll go with you. And you better wear something good, or else" Ino threatened, making Naruto gulp and nod his head.

„Well, here's your house. Goodbye, Ino-chan." Naruto said.

„Bye, Naruto-kun." Ino answered. He definetely liked the way the suffix rolled off of her tongue.

„Halt there, boy." Naruto was ordered by a stern male voice behind him, a familiar voice at that.

Turning around, he saw Inoichi standing in a now open doorframe, arms crossed and body standing tall.

„I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san. I just walked your daughter home from our mission together, I now wanted to leave."

„But I don't want you to leave yet." Inoichi said in a softer voice, closing in to Naruto.

„Daddy, he-"

„Quiet, Ino. I have something to tell him." He looked the jinchuuriki in the eye with a sympathetic gaze.

„I heard from your sensei Asuma the results of your mission, and the complications. Additionally, I've heard the transformations you've gone through, since I know about the Kyuubi inside of you. I can only hope that one day, Naruto-san, you can forgive me. I heard that you saved my daughter from a certain and very tortureous death, and it made me realize that I really haven't treated you remotely the way a human being should be treated. You are always welcome in our house, and I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me."

Naruto and Ino were speechless. They certainly didn't expect Inoichi to apologize to anyone, yet alone Naruto, the Kyuubi container himself.

After a moment of shock, the Hokage-wannabe smiled and replied: „Don't worry about it, Yamanaka-san. What future Hokage would I be if I let a precious person and a citizen of Konoha die?" Again Ino was surprised, now by being referred to as a precious person.

Laughing because of the boys' high ambitions, Inoichi retorted: „Very well, and please call me Inoichi. I, too, have happened to overhear your wish to date my daughter. While I approve of this, hero or not, you will treat her respect, or else" Inoichi threatened in a similar way Ino did before.

„Geez, are the threats a clan problem or what?" Naruto asked, earing himself knowing grins from Inoichi and Ino.

„Yes, they certainly are." Ino noted amused.

„Don't worry, Yama-...Inoichi-san. I will treat your daughter with all the respect I have."

„I am very sure of that. Would like to come in for a tea?"

„I'll have to decline tonight. The mission was very tiring, and I'm in for some long-needed thorough rest. Maybe another time?"

„Of course, Naruto-san. Return home safely." Inoichi said, while Ino again said „Bye Naruto-kun."

„Bye, Inoichi-san, Ino-chan." He bowed respectfully, getting a copy of the gesture as a repsonse, and left afterwards, feeling insanely happy.

„Finally you've gotten over the Uchiha brat, I couldn't stand your bickering anymore." Inoichi mused.

„Daddy." Ino whined, though she is pleased with the result, too.

 _Hokage Tower_

„Anything else, Kakashi?" The Sandaime asked.

„Yes, Hokage-sama. I observed an unnerving behaviour from my student Sasuke Uchiha. After learning from the Kyuubi and this Broly, he attacked Naruto, claiming such power should belong to him. I hope you can help me with him, he seems unteachable in that sense. He is a good shinobi, but a very poor human being, and that will definetely infect the efficiency and teamwork of Team 7."

„Alright Kakashi, I'll think about the next steps, you may leave."

Kakashi nodded and left, leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi alone to his thoughts.

'Getting such powers, and even being accepted by a female classmate, forgetting the Haruno girl. Still, the prideful punk had to destroy the moment.'

Hiruzen then turned himself im his chair, looking into the horizon and smiling sadly.

'As if you were here again, my old student.'

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, leave comments please!_


	14. AN: Update schedule

Hey guys, sorry for the chapter missing. But since I'm kinda rescheduling my personal life, Fanfiction is falling behind in priorities. So I don't want to have a fixed schedule in which I publish chapters anymore.

Plus, I suck at fulfilling everything on time.

But next chapter should come up soon.


	15. The Light Festival

_A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the long overdue new chapter of The Dead Last and the Drama Queen. Enjoy and review._ _A few responses:_

 **idiot** _: I did not put it in the crossover section because the Dragonball elements have no impact on the story, he just gets his powers. Broly is mentioned, and never does any character take direct impact on the story. And I used also moves from Pokémon and One Piece, and so many crossovers are rather confusing. No need to be rude about it though lol._

 **Wolf's Bar:** _Yeah, I'm not a native speaker, so I'm trying my best. Glad you like it though._

 **Guest:** _He continously trained with Kurama and therefore got stronger after that. Plus, Kakashi didn't fight with the Sharingan and held back purposely, or at least he let the last attack.happen and was simply overwhelmed before. In basic state, Kakashi is supposed to be stronger. The fight with Sasuke was simply to balance Narutos' powers at least a bit, so he doesn't instantly become god. I'll have problems with that in future stories, so stay tuned XD._

 **BerserkSpectre:** _Yeah, I could've left Broly's mentioning out, but I wanted Naruto to tell the whole truth, so I added Broly into it as well. And thanks, I was afraid Ino's development was to quick._

 **midnightscar17:** _Sorry, no Super Saiyan 4 :( I already overloaded this Naruto with abilities._

 _Anyways, the new chapter:_

'Soo, that should be fine. What do you think, Kurama-sensei?'

 ** _„It looks good, kit. And it has personality, too."_**

Naruto eyed his kimono proudly. It was made out of very fine orange silk, which was filled with exotic looking Saiyan paintings and a few subtle fox outlines, 'Kurama' and 'Broly' written in Kanji on his back.

'Yeah, I agree. For a fox demon, you sure have a good sense of fashion.'

 ** _„I'm sorry that the numerous other fox demons you've encountered have given you bad impressions.", was Kyuubi's sarcastic reply._**

'I hope Ino-chan likes it, as well.'

 ** _„Oh, believe me, she'll absolutely adore you, kit." the demon said, snickering in his mind._**

'Well then, I'm going to get her. Can't believe she threatened me to even do that.' Naruto shuddered, remembering her hard stare doing that, even though he couldn't deny she looked absolutely adorable with her fake angry glare.

 _Ino's house_

'Phew, that should do it.' Ino said, checking herself in the mirror for the millionth time. Her mother walked into her room and smiled, saying:

„You look beautiful dear, I'm sure he will love it. And remember, I yet have to meet him."

Ino eyed her violet kimono with flowers all over it one last time, and then smiled herself.

„Yes mom, and thank you."

She heard a ringing, and then her father yelling upstairs „It's Naruto!"

Inoichi eyed his daughter's date suspiciously, amused by Naruto's nervousness.

„I think I don't need to further tell you what will happen if you bring back my daughter to late, do I?"

„O-of course not, Inoichi-san. The Yamanakas are very clear about their threats and capablities to literally screw with my mind."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes, but started to laugh, Naruto laughing with him as well.

„I'm glad you're getting along well with Naruto, honey. Even though it's with threats."

Both female Yamanakas walked downstairs, and were both glad seeing Narutos' eyes widen and his jaw nearly drop to the ground upon looking at Ino.

„Cat got your tongue? Or rather fox got your tongue?" Ino teased, smirking at Naruto's embarassed expression.

„Wow Ino-chan, you look gorgeous." Naruto stated calmly. Despite her confidence, she now blushed and smiled shyly, while her parents smiled at the display of affection.

„You look very handsome too, Naruto." Ino said, not hearing a certain fox demon's snicker.

 ** _'You'll like the kit very much, little vixen.'_**

After Kyuubi thought that, he caused Naruto's body to release pheromones only Ino could smell. Suddenly, she felt a bit hotter than before and waved her hand in front of her head.

„I think we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Inoyuma, Ino's mother."

„I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said, bowing his head respectfully, surprising her while she mirrored his action.

„Oh, a polite guy. Not such a little brat as that Sasuke boy. Please hold him good, Ino."

„Mooom" Ino whined embarassed, while Naruto scratched his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

„Well then let's go, Ino-chan. Bye." Naruto waved at Ino's parents, while she went after him, still embarassed.

„Bye Ino, bye Naruto. Have a good time!", Inoyuma said while waving at the leaving blondes.

„I guess our little one's getting big, right honey?"

„It seems. I hope she doesn't grow up too fast. She will face so much as a shinobi, to have a bit of innocence will keep her sane."

 _On the way to the Light Festival_

„Hey, it's the boss!"

Naruto, immediately recognizing the voice, and Ino, curious who the young voice was addressing, turned around to find three younger children running up to them. The one who spoke had goggles Ino remembered Naruto wearing in the academy.

„Hi Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi. How are you? Are you going to the festival as well?"

„Yes boss, we are. Uncle told me he was on a dangerous with you, is that right?"

„Yes, we were. But you know me, no mission is too hard for me. And I used a bunch of cool jutsus, I will show you in the future." Naruto said while pumping his fist.

„Cool!", all three children shouted, while Ino smiled at the antics of his date and the three children. Suddenly, she realised a missing piece of information.

„Wait, who's your uncle?"

„It's Asuma-sensei, Ino. Your uncle is training her, you know, Konohamaru?"

„Wow, cool! But who's she anyway? She is so pretty, I can't believe she's spending time with you." Konohamaru said, grinning cheekily while Ino giggled.

Naruto was fuming and picked him up by his collar, shaking him.

„Why, you little brat. She's my date to the Light Festival. Who's yours? I don't believe you had the guts to ask out Hanabi, did you?"

Naruto grinned victoriously seeing Konohamaru blush, as now all the others except the young Sarutobi started to laugh.

„I see Hanabi sometimes at the market, I might ask her what she thinks of you and if she would want to go on a date with you. Or maybe I'll ask her at the festival?", Ino thought loud, grinning maliciously while Konohamaru almost threw his own head off because of how much and hard he was shaking it.

„N-no, please don't. I don't want to!"

„Well gaki, you happened to make fun of my date, so I want my revenge. Either you ask her out when we reached the festival, or I'll drag you to her and ask her myself."

„You better take her up to her word, she will definetely do that, believe me."

„Argh, but-but-"

„No buts, brat! Be a good boy and do as you're told.", the female blonde said while smiling sickeningly sweet, causing Konohamaru to shudder in fear.

„O-ok, I'll try. Man Naruto-nii-san, that pink-haired banshee at least only punched me, but that girl's really scary."

„Hahaha, but she is much nicer and prettier than Sakura. Just don't be mean to her.", Naruto said while Ino blushed.

„Well then, seems I have my own mission. Bye boss, bye creepy girl!" Konohamaru said while running off with his friends.

„It's Ino, you little brat!", Ino shouted at him with a tick mark on her forehead.

„Come Ino-chan, let's go!", Naruto said taking Ino's hand, causing Ino to blush again.

„And I already wondered where the two have been.", whispered Shikamaru with a lazy but wicked grin.

„But I'm glad, Ino seems to forget Sasuke day by day. And going on a date with Naruto is perfect.", said a surprisingly crisps-eating Chouji.

„Indeed, this will help Naruto as well, and supposedly make him happy.", Shino said with a barely noticeable smile.

„Thank God, you don't know how annoying a fangirl is, Kurenai. Poor Kakashi still has his.", Asuma said, happy for Ino to behave a lot more warmer towards everyone, and especially towards Naruto.

„Yeah, I figured. Poor pervert." Kurenai said, causing both her and Asuma to laugh.

„The Dead Last with a chick? Ha, never knew he had it in him, lucky bastard.", Kiba yelled with a wide grin, while his dog Akamaru barked happily. Though he hadn't been really close to Naruto, he always held a minimal amount of sympathy for him.

„Language, Kiba.", Kurenai scolded her very bad-mouthed student, though still happy after seeing the scene before her.

„Yeah yeah", Kiba muttered uninterestedly.

 _At the Light Festival_

Though enjoying the wonderful display of different lights, seeing his old sensei's gigantic stone head made him melancholical once again. This festival always was very colorful together with Rin, Obito and Minato-sensei, even though at that time, he wouldn't admit it. Now, he was always reminiscing about the good old times, and how he could've made them even better if he hadn't been so stuck up.

„My father sure was a great man, wasn't he?"

Kakashi turned around surprised, seeing Naruto who held Ino's hand, said girl resting her head on his shoulder.

„Your father? How did you know?"

„Kyuubi told me. Don't worry, I know it was forbidden and to protect me. But that's not important."

Kakashi eyed his student a second more, and then looked at the Yondaime's head again.

„Yes, he was the best teacher in existence. I wanted to be a good teacher like him so much, but I can never be on Minato-sensei's level."

„Tell that to him directly.", Naruto said while holding his picture of his family in front of him.

„Where did you get that?", Kakashi said in awe while looking at the picture.

„Kurama gave it to me."

„Wow, amazing. I almost forgot how he looked like in colour."

„And don't worry, you're the best teacher I could ask for."

„Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled.

„Hi Naruto, pig." A familiar voice called them from behind, though in an unusual timid voice.

„Forehead", Ino acknowledged in an emotionless tone.

„Hey Sakura, where's Sasuke? I thought you'd come with him." Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura fidgeted a bit and said „He-he couldn't come."

Kakashi continued „In fact, he won't see you for a while. I reported the incident between you to the Hokage and he was sentenced to a house arrest and put back into probation for being a ninja. We will get a new member soon."

„W-wait, what do you mean?"

„Naruto, I saw and heard everything both of you did back at Tazuna's house. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

Naruto turned to Sakura, and smiled sadly.

„That's too bad. I know how much you would've loved to come with him. Even though I think he deserved it. But Kakashi's nice company, too, and he's not reading that perverted book.", Naruto tried to cheer, though the recent events left Sakura definitely not happy, especially seeing Ino apparently getting over Sasuke and now having Naruto, while she was still left alone.

„The Icha Icha series are not simply books, they're art."

„Sure thing, pervert. Hey Ino-chan, I want to show you a special spot of mine. The firework will look awesome from there. Bye Sakura, bye Kakashi-sensei.", Naruto said while dragging 'Ino-chan' with him. Addressing her in such a warmer way hurt Sakura deeply, apparently she really wasn't worthy enough for Naruto to be pursued anymore.

„The two most loud-mouthed blondes in this village, a fine fit, I suppose.", Kakashi mused, proud of his student.

„Yeah, I guess." Sakura said quietly, desperately trying to cover her heartbreak.

 _The Hokage Monument_

„Here, I always sat on the head of my hero, the Yondaime, and watched the village, when I was sad. Sitting here always gave me hope that I could become everything and overcome any obstacle. Let's sit down. The firework will look awesome from here."

„You really want me to sit on your spot?"

„...no." Naruto said, hurting her briefly. „I want you to sit in our spot.", Naruto smiled, causing her to gape in shock.

„O-ok." she said, becoming teary.

They just sat in silence, Ino leaning on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto leaning on Ino's head. Kyuubi again released a few pheromones, causing Ino to feel hot again and to snuggle closer to Naruto.

Then, the firework stared, showing different colours, symbols and explosion patterns.

„To add my own little firework...", Naruto said, charging an Omega Blaster, its sound alarming Ino while she looked at him.

„What are you doing, Naruto?"

„Just watch."

Ino was already mesmerized at how the green energy ball looked like, but wondered why Naruto shot it up into the air. He stalled it high above them and shot another Omega Blaster of the same size into it, creating an explosion that looked devastating, yet beautiful.

„Wow, that's so cool, Naruto."

„Yeah, it is." Naruto whispered.

They turned to each other, and smiled.

 _In the village, marketplace close to the Hokage Monument_

„Wow granny, that's so cool!" a little boy shouted at the firework.

„Yeah, it's beautiful, every year again.", the grandma told her grandson.

Seeing the explosion from the Omega Blast, he looked at it and asked „What's that, granny? It looks different."

„Huh, I don't know. Maybe they used a different kind of firework, too. I can't recognize that one."

Looking down at the two blondes and pointing at them with his right index finger, the overly curious boy asked again „Hey granny, what are they doing?"

Following the boy's index finger, she looked at the two blonde teenagers on top of the Yondaime's head. Seeing what they did, she smiled and told her grandson „They are doing one of the most wonderful things two people who love each other can do."

„Ew, it looks gross."

„Don't worry, little one. When you grow up, you will know what I mean."

 _Across Konoha_

Hearing the familiar sound of what they heard in battle, all the people from the Wave mission, and a few more, turned towards the sound. Some signaled the present other teams to look at the faint but enough visible action the two blonde figures with orange and purple kimonos made, someone stood next to a girl the two figures have told him to ask out, and now watched his brother figure on the monument happily, some watched proudly at the lonely kid finding love, and one single girl cried, but certainly not tears of happiness.


	16. The Dead Last and the Drama Queen

_A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the final chapter of The Dead Last and the Drama Queen. I want to thank you all for the constant support and good criticism throughout my very first story. Since I'm not a fan of overly long fictions myself, I won't continue this one further. The characters had their evolutions, and anything else would just continue an already finished story._

 _My next story will be 'Kid of the Hunt', and after thinking about the possible pairings, I decided to let it be a Naruto x Tsunade story. I absolutely love the pairing (and Tsunade is my waifu OwO), and for me it just doesn't feel right to write a Harem story. So stay tuned for my next story, and I hope I will see you there, too._

 **Wolf's Bar:** _Don't worry, I didn't see it as hate. Just saying that I'm trying my best to write as good as possible._

 _And the final A/N of this story: It will contain a lemon, or rather my first attempt. So sit through it with me. Of course they weren't at an appropriate age during the actual mission in Wave from the anime, so just pretend they are 16-ish throughout the story. A bit late, but it's the first time in the story that it's relevant._

After the Light Festival, throughout the following months, our two favourite loudmouths deepened their already good relationship with one another. Together with their relationship as lovers, also their sync on the battlefield intensified. The jinchuuriki together with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were a devastating combination on the battlefield. Sakura remained a back line fighter, and normally protected their client instead of directly engaging in combat. The replacement for Sasuke, a ROOT agent called Sai, was a strong addition on the battlefield, even though his anti-social behaviour was a problem. Especially after giving Naruto the name 'Dickless' and almost calling Chouji fat, things were getting really tough. Eventually though, they came along pretty well.

Sakura remained excluded from any further social interactions. After continously shoving it down every teenage boys' throat that she is in love with Sasuke and only Sasuke, she realized that noone tried to pursue her romantically anymore. Even though it particularly hurt seeing Naruto kiss Ino and worship her like a goddess, and seeing her fawn over Naruto and almost take him on missions, right there. At least they were professional in fights, or she probably would've lost her mind already.

After their recent mission, Naruto had the feeling he was supposed to get closure with a certain someone he had not seen for a long time. After parting with their senseis and friends, Naruto and Ino walked hand in hand towards Ino's house.

„You sure you wanna do this alone, Naruto-kun?"

„Yes, this is something between the two of us, and I don't want to pull you into that, Ino-chan."

„Alright then, good luck. But you won't forget our date tonight, right? It's been so long since I had you all for myself." Ino purred with half open eyes.

Naruto, who picked up how to talk to girls after a long and uncomfortable talk with Asuma and Kakashi, returned a foxy smile and whispered back „Don't worry sweetie, we will have more than enough time for whatever activity we may have in mind."

„Mmm, I like it when you give me nicknames. Alright, then see you later." Ino said and gave Naruto a kiss, feeling almost hurt when they had to end it.

„Mom, Dad, I'm home!", she yelled after entering her home.

„Hi Ino dear, How was your mission?" Inoichi asked.

„It was alright, but a bit boring. I have a date with Naruto tonight, and it's going to be late. Is that okay, daddy?" Ino said, hoping her father picked up what she was implying.

Knowing what her daughter meant, Inoichi looked to his wife and exchanged a glance with her. She, having a knowing grin and eyebrows raised in anticipation, waited for her husband to respond.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, he replied: „Yes Ino, just be careful, ok?"

The young kunoichi walked over to her father, kissed him on the cheek and said: „Of course daddy, don't worry." Then, she went into her room and started to prepare herself for her date.

„I'm proud of you, honey.", Inoyuma told her husband.

„It was the same with us, and I had to hope for your father not to castrate me, so I can't be too hypocritical about it."

 _Academy for ninja under probation_

„Hello sir, may I help you?"

„Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. May I please talk to Sasuke Uchiha? I'm his former teammate."

„Sure, follow me." She said, and led Naruto to Sasuke's room.

„He's in here."

„Thanks"

Naruto then knocked on the metal door of the prison cell like room, looking through the barred window. There, he saw Sasuke sitting, with his back turned to the door.

„Hey Sasuke, can we talk?"

Not hearing a response, Naruto simply continued.

„I know why you're like this. You need to kill Itachi." He saw Sasuke stiffen a bit, now knowing he had his full attention.

„Kakashi told me, and I understand why you were frustrated that I hold so much power. But Sasuke, listen to me: This village is full of powerful people that are willing to train you. Kakashi himself is one of the strongest ninja of his generation. To have him as a trainer is a privilege, and together with hard work basically a guarantee for great power. Please, don't be like this, and fall into darkness and vengeance. Let the others help you, we are willing to, but you need to let us help you. Even though it might be your revenge to take, this is not something you want to go through all alone. Think about it."

Saying that, Naruto left, leaving a thinking Sasuke behind.

 _Grocery store_

'So, I already have the candles. God, I never thought that I would go grocery shopping for something like that.' Naruto thought, picking up the product you don't necessarily want to be seen buying by someone you know.

As if on cue, a young woman went to Naruto.

„Naruto-kun, is that you?"

Turning around, he went wide-eyed and already turned a bit red.

„H-hi, Ayame-nee-chan. How are you?"

„I'm fine, and you?"

„Y-yeah, m-me too."

Looking at his shopping bad and seeing what he had stuffed in there, she grinned mischievously and looked into Naruto's eyes again.

„Yes, I can tell that you are and probably will be very fine, won't you? Aww, my little brother is growing up." Ayame said while pinching his cheek.

Not trusting his mouth to speak coherent sentences anymore, he simply said goodbye and paid for his article.

With him doing a great service repeatedly to not only his squad, but also the common population of Konoha, he build himself a better reputation. Noone started to worship him, but at least the blonde now was able to go shopping normally, without being afraid of anything anymore. Well, at least not of the ones that sell him.

 _A few hours later, in front of Naruto's home_

The evening clearly showed how much the two missed being alone with each other. Even though they loved to go out, after some time it felt as if this was not exactly a date, but rather a necessity to build up for the events those two were actually craving for at that moment.

It was hard to describe who actually wanted it more. Naruto had a big problem, and it had nine tails. With the Kyuubi being able to amplify his primal urges to claim his lover, he was gradually having a harder time to control himself.

Ino wasn't better, though. With the constant pheromone attacks Kyuubi was giving her, which grew more intense and numerous, she practically wanted to pounce on Naruto every single time she saw him.

 **( _A/N: LEMON BEGINS)_**

„So, Ino-chan, do you want to come in?", Naruto said, slightly sweating from the mental images of Ino, in front of him with spread legs whispering _Naruto-kun._

„Yes please, Naruto-kun.", Ino said in a sultry voice. Kurama sure did a good job.

The jinchuuriki opened the door to let Ino in, and then followed, closing the door behind him.

When he turned around again, Ino immediately attacked his lips with her own, pushing him back against the door.

Dropping his keys, Naruto embraced her tightly and returned the kiss with equal passion. He grabbed her lithe body and pressed her against the door himself, pushing her up. She circled his hips with her long legs, and started to rub herself against him while now fully French kissing her partner.

„I have waited very long for this.", Naruto said lowly with an animalistic grunt.

Shuddering in delight, Ino whispered back: „Me too. Ahhh". She moaned after Naruto started to attack her neck, sucking on her pulse point to leave a hickey. She nearly screamed when he started to bite her neck slightly.

„I have something to prepare in the bedroom, it won't take long. You think you can survive a few moments without me?", Naruto chuckled while pressing his crotch into hers.

„Just hurry.", Ino whispered in a needy tone. After he went into the room, she let her hair down so she wouldn't have to worry about that later.

A few moments later, Naruto told Ino: „Ok Ino-chan, you can come in now."

Ino walked in on a magical scene. Naruto's futon was in the middle of the room, while seemingly countless candles surrounded it, creating a dim and warm atmosphere.

„Naruto-kun, that's so beautiful."

„Not as beautiful as you. Especially not when you let your hair down, gosh you look gorgeous with your hair like that."

„So, what are you going to do about it?" Ino challenged, while lying on her back. She smirked satisfied seeing Naruto's desperate stare, and shuddered under his intense and aroused stare.

Her hair flowing around her, with flushed cheeks and legs open in an invitation, Naruto thought she really did look like a goddess. Without another word, he lied down on top of her and started to kiss her feverishly, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth into a battle with its counterpart. Naruto's instincts being stronger simply through Kyuubi's existence, he easily won the battle for dominance.

The male blonde let his hands under the hem of her shirt, giving a clear signal for what he wanted. Helping him to get her shirt off, she now laid in front of him with her black lacy bra and skirt.

Now it was her turn. She undid the buttons of Naruto's shirt, and immediately pulled on his shoulders and neck, in need for skin to skin contact.

The kisses grew more desperate, and the need to feel more was now more intense. So eventually, Naruto's right hand went to Ino's left, bra-covered breast, giving it a light squeeze.

She drew in a deeper breath, and let a more shuddering one out, arching her back to urge Naruto for more contact.

The knuckehead's hands went behind Ino's arched back, trying to spot the opener for her bra. Hearing Naruto grumble in frustration, Ino giggled and slightly pushed him off to allow herself to tale off her bra.

Naruto's eye widened at seeing Ino's modest C-cup breasts. Acting on instinct, his right hand grabbed her left breast, while his head went to her twin to attack it with his tongue, circling around her nipple, then sucking on it, and lightly biting it afterwards.

Meanwhile, the other blonde writhed and twisted feeling the new sensations. She entangled her fingers in Naruto's flowing blond locks, and pushed him further into her bosom. Though, this was not enough. She wanted more, she needed more, and she made sure he knew that. She pressed her groin further into him, desperate for friction.

Naruto switched between the breasts, and was too occupied and hypnotized by them to notice her other „problem". After some time though, he could guess her message, and reached further down her perfect body to grab the zipper of her skirt, and then pulles it down. Her panties quickly followed, and Naruto found himself gazing upon a sight that had to be from an angel. Everything was just right. Her flowing hair, her curvacious body, her firm breats, and her shaved nether regions with a slightly wet slit.

Curious about the new region, he rubbed his right hand against the outer lips of Ino's vagina, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to shut. Experimentally, he thusted his index finger into her, curling it upwards in a 'Come here' motion, causing her toes to curl. After some time he let his middle finger follow, and thrusted more vigorously into her.

He found a spot that seemed to particularly make her scream. A small nub just above her lips. Continuing to finger her, he started to lick this exact spot, making her open her eyes wide and push Naruto's head further into her while pushing her own lower body further into him.

„Ahhh, Naruto-kun, more!"

Motivated by her screams, he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, trying to reach into her as deep as possible.

After a while, she couldn't take it anymore, and experienced her first orgasm in front of her lover.

„Mmm, you sure are tasty, Ino-chan.", Naruto mused, causing Ino to blush a deep red. She took a few moments to regain her composure.

„That was wonderful, Naruto. Now, let me return the favour.", Ino whispered seductively.

Switching their positions, Ino started to lick down from Naruto's neck, over his torso and belly button down to his waistline. With still a bit of caution, she unzipped his pants amd pulled it completely down, leaving the jinchuuriki only in his boxers with an obvious tent. Now even more curious, she pulled down the last part of her boyfriends' clothing. The sight of his erection caused her cheeks to flush, and her hand to reluctantly go towards it.

She grabbed it firmly, and tried to slowly rub his dick up and down, letting him moan softly.

„Faster, dear."

She obeyed, and jerked him off with an accelerating speed.

After some time, she gave his tip an experimental lick, and then took him in her warm, inviting mouth completely, causing him to thrust upwards into her throat instinctively. He slowly stroked her hair, and softly pushed her down his erection.

She was a bit surprised by the bold action, but complied and submissively hung open her jaw, letting his erection glide in further into her mouth. Naruto burned this picture deep into his mind. Ino Yamanaka, Queen Gossip of school, one of the biggest former fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha, someone who told her not less than a year ago noone would ever love him, was going down on him, completely naked, in his bedroom. It was to surreal to believe.

He couldn't hold his own orgasm for too long, and announced that.

„Ino, I'm going to cum!"

Seeing that she gave no effort to leave her position, he pushed her a bit further into him and yelled:

„I'm cumming!"

Ino tried to not waste any of his cum and swallowed it, another picture for Naruto to remember eternally.

'Hm, it doesn't taste to bad', she thought.

Naruto reached out to a table and picked a condom, rolling it over his already alive erection.

„Are you sure you want this, Ino-chan?"

„There is noone I would rather do this with. Please Naruto, take me."

Naruto felt insanely happy, and cautiously pushed deep into Ino's cunt, waiting for a bit to let her relax from the pain of breaking her hymen.

The jinchuuriki never could've guessed something this good existed. Ino's mouth was already good, but to see and to feel how Ino's inside felt and how they both now are, physically as well as mentally, connected, brought him into a higher state of euphoria.

Ino was the same. To feel how her boyfriend filled and stretched her brought a pleasurable feeling, but also a bit of soreness. Still, to feel connected in all ways possible to her lover was pure bliss for her.

They stayed a bit in this position, until, Naruto started thrusting in a rhythm, causing both blondes to moan. This reminded Naruto that he hadn't kissed Ino in a while, which he just started to do then.

Feeling her lovers lips, she locked her arms behind his neck and her legs around his hips, urging him non-verbally to go faster.

They continued for a few minutes, until both of them slowly reached their climax.

„Naruto-kun, I'm close."

„Me too, Ino-chan."

„Then please, let's come together."

And they did. Not only once, but multiple times, throughout the night. It left them sore and breathless, but the most important: It left them next to each other.

 **( _A/N: LEMON ENDS!_ )**

Naruto gazed up on his wall, with Ino's head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Looking at him, she noticed the fulfilled and dreamy grin of her lover.

„What do you think about, Naruto-kun?"

„This. You, me, us. Just everything. I just can't believe, how much my life turned for the better. I found strength as a fighter, I found wisdom from my teachers, and I found love from a very special girl."

Hearing his girlfriend gasp, he looked into her wide, slightly tear-filled eyes, and smiled again. Not his foxy and shit-eating smile, but a simple, content one.

„Yes. I love, my beautiful Drama Queen."

Hearing his nickname, she giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest, whispering:

„And I love you, my handsome Dead Last."


End file.
